


Постоянная величина

by Dekstroza



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 4 lvl: ББ-макси [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 09:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11895105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza
Summary: В результате неудачного (или, напротив, удачного?) эксперимента, с Тони Старком приключился забавный казус...





	Постоянная величина

**Author's Note:**

> Art by dorxyfox

 

Клинт тряхнул головой, пытаясь вспомнить, что из того, что он ел или пил накануне, могло вызвать галлюцинации. По всему выходило — ничего. Возможно (только предположение, не более!), сэндвичи с домашней копченой селедочкой, приготовленной лично Наташей, стаканчик молочка и маринованный огурчик сверху способны были привести к каким-то непонятным брожениям в организме, но к голове, на его памяти, подобные процессы отношения никогда не имели. Скорее, к противоположной точке. И то — не в случае Клинта, даже среди циркачей, привыкших жрать всякую дрянь, прославившегося стальным желудком и абсолютным иммунитетом к любым токсинам. Но, кажется, все бывает в жизни в первый раз. Иначе чем еще объяснить, что на столе в мастерской, куда Клинта за каким-то лешим принесло в шестом часу утра, на шлеме Железного Человека, который Тони не доверял даже Роуди, резвились пятеро мышат?  
  
Пять! Гребаных! Мышат!  
  
И ладно, если бы это были лабораторные белые розовохвостики. Можно было бы решить, что Тони за каким-то хреном ударился еще и в биологию, хотя раньше никто за ним тяги к опытам на животных не замечал. Или Брюс затеял очередной проект, решив разнообразить круг общения Старка, большую часть времени проводившего исключительно с ДЖАРВИСОМ и своими драгоценными роботами, подключив природную среду. Так нет, черта с два.  
  
Все мышата были одеты в джинсовые штанишки и футболочки, принтами сильно напоминавшие те, что обожал Тони. Как мог разглядеть со своего места Клинт, не только стиль одежды, но и музыкальные вкусы у мышат и владельца шлема совпадали. Led Zeppelin, Queen, Iron Maiden, Scorpions и конечно же — AC/DC. И, словно уже увиденного было мало, чтобы подточить веру в реальность происходящего даже у такого бывалого человека как Клинт, у каждого мыша в груди сверкал миниатюрный арк-реактор.  
  
Клинт надавил на правое глазное яблоко (верный способ отличить вымысел от яви, жаль только, с Локи не сработало, но не будем о грустном), резко отпустил, и на секунду мышат стало десять. Хвостатые засранцы, как один, обернулись в его сторону и, вразнобой замахав передними лапками с оттопыренными средними пальчиками, радостно запищали «Ба-а-артон!».  
  
От неожиданности Клинт, не успев задуматься, нормально ли такое поведение для галлюцинации или нет, нажал на глаз еще раз, намного сильнее чем рассчитывал, отчего глазницу пронзило острой болью, и на пару ударов сердца он потерял способность видеть вообще что-либо, кроме золотых с алым разводов.  
  
Когда цветные пятна прекратили плясать, а слезы высохли, никаких грызунов на шлеме уже не было. И под шлемом — тоже. В отличии от краски, оставленной маленькой стрелой с присоской, которая, когда он приподнял забрало, выстрелив из миниатюрной катапульты, спрятанной под шлемом, угодила ему аккурат в центр лба. Когда удалось оторвать от себя липучую гадость, выяснилось, что к стреле прилагалась карточка, на которой ровными, совсем не похожими на почерк вечно спешащего Тони, буковками, было выведено «С Днем Рождения».  
  
Клинт почувствовал, как на сердце разливается порядком подзабытое тепло. Никто из обитателей Башни, кроме Наташи, конечно же, не знал и не должен был знать реальную биографию Клинта. Он понимал, что это правильно, защищает прежде всего его самого и его близких, но иногда так хотелось чего-то этакого. Пусть и по-старковски дурацкого. Но как же он узнал? И ведь подготовился, чтоб у него все резисторы перегорели с транзисторами вместе! Если, конечно, Тони ими пользуется. Когда-нибудь Клинт за такие шуточки его попросту прибьет. Точно прибьет. Но сначала отмоется и придумает что-нибудь в ответ. Не на день рождения, определенно нет, погребенный под завалом из подарков Тони попросту не оценит должным образом, но вот поздравить с каким-нибудь дурацким праздником… А, кстати, как раз шестого июля — Всемирный день поцелуев. Клинт довольно потер руки и, успокоенный грядущей местью, направился в ванную обдумывать встречную каверзу.  
  
***  
  
Все-таки быть семьдесят лет вмороженным в льдину ни для кого не проходит бесследно. И Стив не исключение. Даром что заправлен суперсывороткой по самое не хочу. Правильно Тони его дразнит дедулей, динозавром, ископаемым, сосулькой и тысячей других прозвищ, приятных и не очень, в зависимости от времени суток и настроения. Это он понял сегодня, вот да, ровнехонько в пять сорок, когда, мучимый очередным приступом бессонницы (да, представьте себе, у суперсолдат такое тоже случается сплошь и рядом), решил выйти на пробежку. Потому что не могут ни с того ни с сего начать мерещиться симпатичные мышата с бородкой «а ля Старк» и с такой же наглой и одновременно беспомощной кривой ухмылкой. Это старческое слабоумие, точно. Маразм и все такое прочее. Такой диагноз очевиден, и Гугл в помощь не зови. Тем более, что Стив один раз уже к нему обратился — больше не хочет, спасибо огромное, хватило.  
  
Нет, сначала, конечно, он ничего такого не подумал. Сначала встал, пошел в душ и, после обязательного обливания ледяной водой (это не мазохизм и не борьба с тайными страхами, это все для поддержания формы) выскочив из кабинки за подогретым полотенцем, обнаружил ЕГО. Розовые ушки, аккуратный носик, челочка, бровки и выразительные глазки в обрамлении длинных темных ресничек. Он сидел на полотенце, болтал ногами (язык не поворачивался даже в уме назвать лапками нижние конечности, обтянутые джинсой) и заинтересованно разглядывал Стива. Ну, вернее, не всего Стива — на всего Стива у него бы не получилось посмотреть. Ракурс был неудачный. Или, судя по тому, как расширились глазенки, наоборот, слишком удачный. Стив пожалел, что не довел дело до конца под водой, а теперь, чего уж там, поздно было метаться. Но он все-таки заметался, суматошно и нелепо, ища, чем бы прикрыть то, чем Баки в свое время, еще до сыворотки, советовал гордиться, и что малым детям и мышатам (даже если у них, натурально, растет аккуратная бородка) показывать категорически нельзя. Мышонок на его манипуляции недовольно присвистнул, удивительно знакомо хмыкнул и ловко спрыгнул вниз. У Стива екнуло сердце, когда он, моментально прикинув высоту для такого малыша, дернулся вперед, но не успел подхватить кроху, поскольку тот, не пролетев до пола и половину пути, с едва слышным хлопком растаял прямо в воздухе. А Стив полез обратно под душ — убеждать себя, что один одетый в джинсы мышонок, исчезающий в прыжке, это ничего страшного. Это ведь не приговор, правда? Но воду, так, на всякий случай, сделал в этот раз погорячее и, прежде чем выйти из кабинки, выглянул, опасаясь случайных свидетелей.  
  
В ванной предсказуемо никого не было. Стив с облегчением вздохнул и, обернув бедра полотенцем, вышел наружу. Да, в ванной не было никого, зато на кровати, оккупировав одну из подушек, свернувшись трогательным клубочком, размеренно дышал во сне давишний мышонок. Или другой. Во всяком случае Стив помнил, что в ванной футболка на мышонке была с длинными рукавами и надписью MIT на груди, а теперь это было нечто сине-бело-красное, со звездочками и полосками. Кроссовочки с лапок тоже исчезли, и малюсенькие голые пяточки то и дело вздрагивали от прохладного воздуха, вызывая волну непонятного тепла, стремительно уносящего Стива прочь из опостылевшей реальности. Захотелось вернуться в кровать, вытянуться во весь рост и дышать в такт.  
  
Стив минуту поколебался, но когда ушастик смешно причмокнул во сне, махнул на все рукой, быстро натянул на себя спальные штаны и, скользнув под одеяло, осторожно пристроился рядом. Шизофрения? Маразм? Пускай. Он никому не расскажет, что видел. И про кого при этом думал.  
— То-о-они, — тихонечко протянул он. Мышонок, не просыпаясь, насупил бровки, и Стив замер, боясь, что тот сейчас опять исчезнет и он снова останется один со своими мыслями, страхами, бессонными ночами. Но нет, обошлось. Лобик разгладился, дыхание выровнялось, розовый язычок несколько раз прошелся по губам… Стив сам не понял, когда его собственные глаза закрылись и он заснул.  
  
***  
  
Наташа любила животных. Честное слово. Пятнистых древолазов. Кольцевидных осьминогов и морских ос. Полярных медведей и львов. Ядовитых, смертельно опасных, больших и сильных. Во всяком случае, именно так она отвечала в тестах или на вопросы незадачливых ухажеров.  
  
Но если бы была возможность завести кого-то, чтобы никто не узнал, не проведал про наташину слабость, то это явно была бы не фуга и не рыба-камень. Кто-нибудь милый и пушистый. Кот Шухер. Хотя нет, такое имя больше подошло бы для енота. Точно! Енота Шухера. Или кого-нибудь маленького, наподобие того симпатичного мышонка с аккуратными розовенькими ушками и любопытным носом, пытавшегося в эту минуту дотянуться до пакета с кофе и бесстрашно карабкавшегося к своей цели, используя в качестве подручных средств кружку Тони и не убранную им же ложку.  
  
Наташа несколько секунд полюбовалась на свою невозможную мечту, прежде чем до неё, почти не спавшей последние пять суток, дошло, что мышонок ей не мерещится. Еще две секунды она размышляла, что будет правильней: поднять тревогу, оглушив инопланетного захватчика — то, что это не простая мышь, было понятно сразу: обыкновенные мыши не разуваются, оставляя смешные бирюзовые спортивные ботиночки валяться на краю столешницы, — или поймать и оставить себе. В качестве компенсации за все те бесконечные дни и ночи, когда все что она могла, это мечтать. И с удивлением поняла, что не хочет ничего из этого. Просто сидеть и наблюдать. Или…  
  
— Помочь? — Мышонок, явно не ожидавший ее так близко и так быстро, вздрогнул, замирая на миг, а потом обернулся, внимательно всмотрелся, словно в душу заглянул и, прочитав все что было, есть и будет, смущенно улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  
Кивнул.  
  
Ей.  
  
Просто поверил. Сразу. Несмотря на то, что Наташа все еще могла его убить (она бы не стала, нет, но ведь могла?), шагнул на ладонь, вцепившись крошечными пальчиками в ее большой и указательный, словно отважный матросик в штурвал океанского лайнера, и смотрел только на приближающийся пакет, смело доверив ей свою тоненькую шейку и беззащитную спинку. А ведь ей никто никогда так не доверял с первого взгляда. Проверяли и перепроверяли. Даже Клинт — и тот не сразу. Во всяком случае, она была уверена в этом до сегодняшнего утра. И так казалось единственно возможным. Но что, если все это время она была неправа?  
  
— Ната! — пискнули повелительно, и она, вынырнув из своих мыслей, поставила пришельца на полку, уже не удивляясь ничему. Ни командному тону, ни знанию ее имени. И пакет наклонила, чтобы удобнее было. Мышонок втянул густой будоражащий запах, сморщился, будто не считал себя достойным полученного с чужой помощью приза, совсем как Старк по утрам после неудачной трудовой ночи, и неуверенно посмотрел на нее, словно спрашивая разрешения.  
  
Наташа кивнула, и мышонок нырнул в пакет. Некоторое время ничего не происходило, потом пакет стал нервно вздрагивать, стремительно теряя в объемах, а после и вовсе лихорадочно задрожал, подпрыгивая на полке словно в судорожном припадке, так что Наташа еле успела подхватить его, прежде чем он свалился вниз. Подозрительная легкость заставила заглянуть вовнутрь. Пакет был пуст, если не считать мышонка, обнимающего чудом сохранившееся зернышко и, кажется, пребывающего в полной прострации от свалившегося на него счастья.  
  
— Ната! — огромные карие глаза были пьяными от восторга. — Ната!  
  
Миг — и он завис в воздухе около ее лица.  
  
— Ната… — нежно выговорил, осторожно тыкчась мокрым носом в щеку, щекочя мягкой бородкой. Ушки из розовых стали маковыми, кофейное зернышко скользнуло ей в ладонь, хлопок — и словно ничего и не было. Только пустой пакет в руках. И на сердце тепло и хорошо, как в далеком, невозможном, невозвратимом детстве, когда еще были мама и папа.  
  
***  
  
Брюс точно уверен, что еще вчера сердечник из адамантия был в его лаборатории. Но в два ночи заходил Тони. Результат: ни Тони, ни сердечника. Не то чтобы такое случилось впервые, нет, поэтому Брюс, когда заметил пропажу, обошелся без дыхательных упражнений, только долго задумчиво тер очки полой халата.  
  
Сердиться на Тони? С учетом того, что и лаборатория, и все оборудование, и пресловутый сердечник принадлежат ему? Брюс не настолько наплевательски относится к своим нервным клеткам. Другой вопрос — почему Тони взял его втихаря? Опять запланировал что-то опасное? Скорее всего. Что-то, от чего Брюс со стопроцентной вероятностью принялся бы отговаривать, а если бы уговоры не помогли… В его арсенале было достаточно безотказных приемов, чтобы оставить Тони Старка задыхающимся и абсолютно изможденным, не способным ни на какие глупости в ближайшие несколько часов, по истечению которых Брюс, и такое бывало не раз, умудрялся договориться если не на пересмотр идеи, то на участие в проекте точно. Что гарантировало соблюдение элементарных правил техники безопасности, режима труда и прочих необходимых для плодотворной и комфортной работы мелочей.  
  
Включая безопасность самого Брюса как приоритетную задачу Энтони Эдварда Старка.  
  
И Тони, великолепный Тони, прекрасно отдающий себе отчет о своей собственной слабости к самому Брюсу и работе с ним, кажется, специально периодически рассказывал что-нибудь невообразимое — не ради того, чтобы подразнить Халка (Большому Зелёному Парню нравился Железный Человек, нравился настолько, что иногда это пугало Брюса), но чтобы… ну, вы понимаете, да? Брюс понимал. И подыгрывал как мог.  
  
Но иногда на Тони «нападал стих», как, видимо, случилось сегодня, в гениальной (и Брюс не преувеличивал нисколько, скорее, даже преуменьшал) голове сдвигалось что-то, что отвечало за командную работу, а, главное, за их странные отношения, такие, какими их видели, понимали и принимали Тони, сам Брюс и, конечно же, Халк (а куда без него, правда?), и тогда… тогда за Тони нужен был глаз да глаз, чтобы потом… Чтобы было это «потом».  
  
— ДЖАРВИС? — позвал Брюс.  
  
Ответом была тишина. А вот это Брюсу действительно очень не понравилось. Настолько, что пришлось пару минут потратить на свои знаменитые дыхательные упражнения, над которыми не прекращал беззлобно подтрунивать Тони, потому как Халк — это, конечно, хорошо, иногда — жизненно необходимо, но не сейчас — точно.  
  
Справившись с ускорившимся пульсом, Брюс поспешно надвинул на нос очки. Потом снял. Протер. Надел еще раз.  
  
И бессильно выругался сквозь зубы.  
  
Появившийся напротив лица миг назад мышонок никуда не исчез. Более того, возбужденно запищав, он попытался ухватить Брюса за локон и потянуть за собой. Вдоль позвоночника прошило холодной волной дрожи. Ни с того ни с сего стало необъяснимо страшно. Очень. И ладно бы Брюс (или Халк) боялся мышей, будь они хоть трижды летающими. Нет, ни в этом дело. И не в том, что на мышонке были реактивные сапоги, а в груди крохотной точкой сверкал арк-реактор. Даже бородка, джинсики и футболочка в пятнышках машинного масла не играли никакой роли. Просто Брюс и Халк откуда-то знали, что это Тони. Нет, не его уменьшенный ушастый дублер из другого мира. Не пришелец, не биоробот, не клон. Это был их Тони. Бесконечно маленький, но всё такой же родной. Хороши бы они были с Халком, если бы не смогли распознать его, какую бы форму или вид тот не принял, даже если это — единственное, что осталось от неугомонного Тони. И вот это было самое страшное, не желавшее укладываться в голове и в тоже время заполонившее все внутри без остатка опасение. Мысль о непоправимом вреде, который мог причинить себе Тони в творческом угаре, заставляла течь по спине Брюса пот холодными струйками, а Халка — жалобно скулить, забившись в самый дальний уголок сознания.  
  
Чертов адамантий!  
  
Мышонок меж тем, проявляя все больше нетерпения, маленьким метеором мелькал то справа, то слева, пытаясь сдвинуть Брюса в желаемом направлении. При этом он не забывал, пыхтя от натуги, возмущенно пищать. Совсем как Тони, когда Брюс отказывался с первого слова бежать и делать то, что взбрело Тони в голову.  
  
Не то чтобы Брюса когда-нибудь хватало надолго, нет. Потому что после слов Тони обычно применял оружие массового поражения. И это были не ядерные боеголовки и не уни-луч. Взгляд карих глаз, обрамленных длинными густыми черными ресницами — куда там красоткам с их искусственным «мехом норки», только завидовать, прикусывая пухлые силиконовые губки! Вот что действовало безотказно и на Брюса, и на Большого Парня, как бы первый ни хорохорился, а второй ни дразнил свое альтерэго слабаком, брутально утирая нос, всем своим видом давая понять, что уж точно не купится. И тут же шедшего на попятный, стоило Тони сложить брови «домиком».  
  
Аналогичные глаза смотрели на него сейчас с мольбой, и противиться им было равносильно пытке. Кем-кем, а мазохистом Брюс точно не был. Да и Халк, не рискуя вылезать наружу, чтобы случайно не прихлопнуть малька, начал недовольно порыкивать, раздраженный тем, что Беннер не обращает должного внимания на кроху-Тони. С учетом того, что карие глазки уже начали подозрительно блестеть, стоило поторопиться.  
  
Идя по коридору в сторону лаборатории Тони, Брюс мог поспорить сам с собой (или с Халком, если бы тот понимал саму концепцию спора), что его ждет что-то потрясающее. Ему думалось, он готов к любому зрелищу, которое может ожидать его там, куда так настойчиво вел его мышонок. Действительность не обманула, было и впрямь весьма занимательно. Вот только Брюс был к этому не готов. Черт, оказывается, он, или все-таки они оба с Халком, до последнего надеялись, что это очередная не очень смешная шутка Тони.  
  
Но нет.  
  
В мастерской, в той ее части, доступ в которую были только у Брюса и самого Тони, стало не то чтобы тесновато, но количество мышат на квадратный метр поверхности явно зашкаливало и шевелиться лишний раз, без риска ненароком пришибить кого-то маленького, шустрого и очень любопытного, было попросту опасно.  
  
Брюсов проводник пронзительно свистнул, привлекая всеобщее внимание, и на пару секунд все замерло и воцарившаяся тишина показалась настолько плотной, что казалось, ее можно потрогать. Но уже через миг, после пронесшегося многоголосного «Брюс, Брюс, Брю-ю-юс…», все снова пришло в движение, и мышата как ни в чем не бывало продолжили заниматься своими делами. При этом у некоторых хватало совести выглядеть смущенными и даже капельку виноватыми, а парочка показалась Брюсу откровенно испуганными, но большинство было полны энтузиазма и законной гордости за то, что смогли в очередной раз расширить границы возможного и натянуть реальности нос.  
  
И в этом был весь Тони, Тони на пике заинтересованности новым проектом, когда все вокруг, кроме работы, суета сует и томление духа и отстаньте и подите вон с вашими глупыми страхами и недовольством.  
  
Мышонок, который привел Брюса, завис около его лица, привлекая внимание, и огорченно развел лапками: мол, я старался и сделал все, что мог, уж извини, что так получилось, правда, не хотел тебя расстроить. И этот простой жест согрел сердце Брюса. Значит, даже в таком состоянии Тони не переставал думать о нем. Может быть, не так много, как хотелось бы самому Брюсу, но… надо быть честным до конца: когда случался индивидуальный научный «приход» у Брюса, мысль о Тони если и теплилась где-то на задворках сознания, то была размером уж точно не больше этого мышонка.  
  
Оставив на время мысли об их с Тони взаимоотношениях, Брюс оглядел лабораторию. Прежде всего следовало выяснить, что произошло и почему это случилось, чтобы помочь, раз уж какая-то часть Тони не была уверена, что он сам справится с обратным переходом, и оказалась настолько благоразумной, что позвала Брюса. И поскорее вернуть привычного Тони, как бы ни умиляли хвостатые сорванцы, в данный момент всемером пытавшиеся поднять прямой трубный ключ для тяжелых работ, неизвестно за каким хреном понадобившийся им и весивший, по подсчетам Брюса, раз эдак в семьдесят четыре больше, чем вся натужно пыхтящая ватага.  
  
Посреди лаборатории, где концентрация мышат была явно повышена, зияла открытой дверью установка, состоявшая из камеры и направленного на неё прибора, очередной вундервафли, напоминавшей спутниковую антенну, приемная головка которой смотрела аккурат в центр камеры и в пазах которой вместо поляризатора был закреплен пресловутый адамантиевый сердечник в переплетении проводов и мелких, непонятных на первый взгляд деталей. Рефлектор псевдоантенны был значительно деформирован и покрыт копотью, хлопьями свисающей по краям. Брюс аж крякнул от досады: Тони, по всей видимости, так торопился смонтировать чертов агрегат, пока его не остановили, не отговорили, не отвлекли, что не удосужился подобрать более подходящий вариант материала для зеркала. И немудрено, что на выходе он получил совсем не то, на что рассчитывал, чем бы это ни было, потому что представить, что Тони Старк мечтал поделиться на полтысячи мышат… Ну… Это было как-то чересчур даже для Тони Старка.  
  
Ввиду того, что ДЖАРВИС до сих пор не отвечал (скорее всего, отключенный самим Тони, дабы ИИ не решил, что происходящее слишком опасно для создателя, и упреждающе не вызвал Брюса), а компьютеры, похоже, закоротило выбросом энергии, справляться предстояло исключительно своими силами. Что ж… Ни ему, ни Халку не привыкать.  
  
***  
  
Проснуться в полдень и еще как минимум полчаса расслабленно валяться в постели? Легко! Даже если вы Капитан Америка. Не то чтобы Стив раньше когда-нибудь позволял себе такое, но видел в этом что-то восхитительно-неправильное, так почему бы и не попробовать хотя бы раз побыть лежебокой?  
  
— Сэр, если вы уже проснулись, не затруднит ли вас спуститься в общую столовую? — голос ДЖАРВИСА выдернул из сладких грез и поставил жирный крест на ленивых планах.  
— Конечно, Джарвис, — привычно согласился Стив, но вздох сожаления о неслучившемся сдержать не смог, — Что-то срочное?  
— Не думаю, сэр, но, если мне будет позволено высказать мнение, то я попросил бы вас поторопиться и захватить с собой мистера Старка, чтобы потом не пришлось искать его по всей Башне.  
— А где Тони? — Стив откинул одеяло, собираясь вставать.  
— Конкретно тот, о котором я говорил, — на подушке рядом с вами, — невозмутимо ответил ИИ.  
  
Всю сонливую розморенность сняло как рукой. Стив резко вспомнил то, что миг назад казалось грезой: и неудавшуюся пробежку, и что случилось в ванной, и трогательные розовые пяточки. Их обладатель продолжал сопеть совсем рядом, не обращая никакого внимания на хозяина спальни и на голос с потолка. Да, Стив знал, что динамики расположены не там, но какая, к черту, разница? Теперь, при свете дня, не заметить схожесть Тони и мышонка было просто невозможно. И то, что в предутренней дымке казалось волшебством, сейчас оборачивалось сказочным свинством.  
  
Ну хоть маразма нет, и то хлеб.  
  
— Тони заколдовали? — голос помимо воли дрогнул.  
— Не думаю, Капитан, — чинно ответил ДЖАРВИС. — Я был возвращен к полноценному функционированию доктором Беннером не более получаса назад, но основываясь на последних сохраненных мною данных, смею предположить, что имел место неудачный эксперимент мистера Старка.  
— Или удачный. — Стив снова глянул на мирно спящего и причмокивающего во сне мышонка. Заставить Тони провести в постели больше четырех часов могла только смертельная усталость или бессознательное состояние, а маленький ушастик, похоже, только вошел во вкус.  
— Зависит от точки зрения, сэр, — согласился ИИ. — Вы идете, Капитан? Доктор Беннер уже немного нервничает.  
  
Заставлять нервничать Брюса было равносильно подписанию соглашения на приход Халка, и Стив, более не мешкая, натянул первую попавшуюся футболку и чистые брюки, аккуратно подхватил кроху-Тони на руки и вышел из спальни.  
  
ДЖАРВИС обманул. Брюс не нервничал. Брюс был в ярости. Стив в первый раз видел доктора Беннера в таком состоянии и не с зеленой кожей. Честное слово — даже Халк не так страшен и, будем откровенны, первой мыслью Стива было развернуться и бежать, потому что ладно, и у Капитана Америки могут быть слабости. И сладко сопящий в ладонях Тони, коль скоро Стив поверил, что ДЖАРВИС не ошибся и это действительно был он, являлся не последним аргументом к тому, чтобы незамедлительно покинуть помещение.  
  
Но если Капитан Америка и мог позволить себе тактическое отступление с целью защиты гражданских, то Стив Роджерс — нет. Он был уверен, что Тони одобрил бы его действия, потому что представить себя (и Тони) сбегающим от собственных страхов было невозможно. Только вперед, и Тони бы наверняка одобрил такой подход. Правда сначала, наверное, надо его разбудить… И тут Стив увидел, во что превратился их обеденный стол.  
  
— Это… — Стив невежливо ткнул пальцем в столешницу, на которой сидели, стояли, лежали, болтали ногами, грызли кофейные зерна в горьком шоколаде, о чем-то горячо спорили и просто молча наблюдали за происходящим несколько десятков мышат.  
— Тони… — обреченно выдохнул Клинт, на голове которого свили гнездо пятеро непосед.  
— Но это… — Стив посмотрел на свою ладонь, где сонно хлопал глазенками и зевал во весь рот его мышонок.  
— И это тоже — Тони. — Наташа едва заметно улыбнулась Стиву, в то время как мышонок на ее плече даже не обернулся, продолжая восхищенно перебирать крохотными пальчиками медный локон, снова и снова проверяя его шелковистость собственной щекой.  
  
Брюс устало покачал головой, глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул — и стоять рядом с ним стало в разы легче.  
  
— Кто-то, если верить бормотанию Тони, перед тем как вырубить ДЖАРВИСА, чтобы тот не смог воспользоваться протоколом безопасности в отношении своего создателя, если эксперимент пойдет не так…  
— Мне очень жаль, доктор, но прописанные коды… — голос ИИ был полон скрытой боли и разочарования самим собой.  
— Ты не виноват, ДЖАРВИС, я знаю, — остановил его Брюс, — Так вот кто-то, чье мнение, как я понимаю, действительно многое значит для Тони, заявил ему, что он не способен быть в нескольких местах одновременно и помочь всем, кто в нем нуждается, — медленно проговорил он, словно за слова в гортани, не пуская их наружу, цеплялся Халк. — Думаю, Тони в очередной раз посчитал, что недостаточно хорош. Ну, или воспринял эти слова как вызов своим способностям. Или, скорее всего, и то, и другое сразу, да еще и помноженное на чувство вины перед теми, кого не спас, вне зависимости от того, мог или не мог. Не знаю. Странно, что он не пошел по пути, скажем, штамповки костюмов или даже новой формы искина, способного отслеживать малейшую внешнюю угрозу и эффективно устранять ее. Но нет. По каким-то причинам, — Брюс остро глянул на Стива, и тому снова стало не по себе, — он решил, что должен сам, фигурально выражаясь, лечь на проволоку. Часть результата его эксперимента над собой перед вами, Капитан.  
— Часть? — Стив еще раз оглядел стол. Большинство ушастиков показательно игнорировало весь разговор, словно речь шла не о них, но некоторые из мышат откровенно пялились на Стива, а парочка дурашливо высунула языки, явно дразнясь и насмехаясь.  
— ДЖАРВИС произвел приблизительный подсчет. Их где-то около двух с половиной тысяч.  
— Две тысячи пятьсот двадцать три, если позволите, доктор.  
— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС. Большая часть в мастерской, разрабатывают новую систему быстрого реагирования, их оттуда сейчас ничем не выманишь; ну, и тут, с нами, потому что когда это Тони отказывался узнать все и сразу? И это та новость, которую можно считать хорошей.  
— А плохая новость?  
— Это только часть мышат.  
  
Стив еще раз посмотрел на «своего» Тони. Тот ответил ему мутноватым взглядом смертельно уставшего существа, похоже снова собираясь заснуть.  
  
— Скольких не хватает?  
— Как минимум десятерых, если, конечно, те, что в мастерской, не начали разбредаться.  
— Не волнуйтесь, доктор Беннер, — заверил Брюса ДЖАРВИС, — я слежу за мистером Старком и сразу сообщу, если какая-то часть сэра решит отлучиться.  
— Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС.  
— Всегда рад помочь, доктор Беннер.  
— Так вот. Что касается недостающих: одного обнаружил у себя дома полковник Роудс, двое облюбовали обувной шкаф мисс Поттс. Роуди и Пеппер обещали привезти их как можно скорее, так как мышата не хотят расставаться с ними ни на минуту и самостоятельно возвращаться не желают ни в какую. Да я и не рассчитывал бы на их самостоятельное возвращение… Местоположение еще семерых неизвестно.  
— Брюс, — произнес Стив, мысленно проклиная себя и представляя, каково сейчас тому, всегда очень тяжело переносившему любую неприятность, приключавшуюся с Тони. Но не выяснить все до конца он попросту не мог. — Ты сказал, что неприятных новостей несколько. Что еще не так? Ты знаешь, как вернуть нам Тони? Не могу сказать, что в таком виде он мне несимпатичен, но, сам понимаешь… Мстителям нужен Железный Человек, а не стая Железных Мышат. Если мы, конечно, не рассчитываем, что злодеи преисполнятся умиления и сдадутся без боя, едва увидят таких Тони Старков. — И он неосознанно глянул на своего. Мышонок еще таращил глазенки, но было видно, что эта битва со сном проиграна в самом начале. Если бы Стив был злодеем, он бы сдался тут же. Не раздумывая ни секунды.  
  
Брюс проследил за взглядом Стива, по привычке стащил с себя очки и начал их обстоятельно протирать. Все присутствующие, включая мышат, притихли.  
  
— Установка идеальна в своей простоте. Как все гениальное. Но для обратного преобразования необходим (кроме энергии, которую Тони, оказывается, копил неделю) рефлектор из материала, способного выдержать разряд, пропущенный через адамантиевый сердечник. Со сходными или превосходящими характеристиками по плотности, электромагнитной проводимости, температуре плавления и еще по паре-тройке десятков показателей. Чтобы не утомлять вас перечислением их всех, скажу просто: нам нужен вибраниум. Я отправил запрос в Ваканду, но ответа пока нет. И я не знаю, как пребывание Тони в такой форме в течение длительного времени повлияет на обратный переход. Возможно, счет идет на часы, может, уже на минуты, и если мы не поторопимся, Тони может остаться таким навсегда.  
  
Мышонок, до этого тихонечко сидевший на голове у Брюса, зарывшись в его волосы (Стив видел только ушки, словно локаторы чутко поворачивающиеся из стороны в сторону), слетел со своего наблюдательного пункта, завис перед носом и виновато запищал, видимо, оправдываясь за доставленные неудобства. Не то чтобы Тони обычно это делал, вовсе нет, но все прекрасно знали, как он переживает каждую неудачу, так что никто не удивился, когда Брюс подхватил кроху и осторожно погладил, успокаивая.  
  
Все помолчали.  
  
— Стив? — Наташа первая заметила отражение лихорадочной работы мысли на лице их Капитана.  
— Брюс, скажите, я правильно помню, рефлектор — это же как спутниковая тарелка?  
— Можно сказать и так, — осторожно согласился Беннер.  
— А какой диаметр нам необходим?  
— Тридцать дюймов, не более.  
— Щит. Возьмите мой щит.  
  
Стив ожидал реакции. Конечно, он ожидал реакции и надеялся, что обойдется без дружеского похлопывания по плечу типа: «Молодец, Кэп», «Хорошо что ты предложил, Кэп», ну, или чего-то в том же роде. Может, только чтобы кто-то, ставший сейчас очень маленьким, посмотрел тепло и улыбнулся так, как только он один умеет — и, честно, этого было бы более чем достаточно. В конце концов, если бы все сделали вид, что так и надо, и не заставляли Стива краснеть и смущаться еще больше — вот это была бы та самая реакция, о которой точно можно мечтать. Но, черт побери, не о том, что его мышонок, казалось бы, точно решивший спать дальше, тяпнет за большой палец острыми зубками, пискнув сердитое «Нет!».  
  
Остальные мышата мгновенно подхватили его клич, и несколько минут на кухне стоял невероятный гвалт и невообразимое мельтешение, полное розовых хвостиков, маленьких лапок, ярких футболочек, встопорщенных макушек и сердитых глазок (причем у половины мышат они оказались ярко-синими). Мышата, словно повинуясь неслышной команде, все разом поднялись в воздух, закладывая вокруг Стива фигуры высшего пилотажа и никак не желали успокаиваться, так что Стиву в какой-то момент начало казаться, что это будет продолжаться до бесконечности и в голове теперь всегда будет тоненько звенеть, а «его» мышонок, спрыгнувший с ладони и затерявшийся среди себе подобных, больше никогда не согласится вернуться обратно, когда Брюс, не выдержав, слегка хлопнул по столу, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы мышиная братия молча замерла, уставившись на него.  
  
— Послушайте, Стив, как бы я ни относился к произошедшему, Тони прав, и дОлжно уважать его мнение. Нет никакой гарантии, что щит выдержит и мы не сломаем его безвозвратно. Оружие Капитана Америка слишком ценно, и если Тони решительно против… — мышата одобрительно засвистели, выражая полное согласие со словами Брюса, и это было странно — думать о Тони который считает себя настолько неважным, и попросту не допускает даже мысли о том, что… Черт, это было в корне неправильно, и Стив резко поднял руку, призывая мышат замолчать.  
— Это всего лишь вещь. Да, я привык к нему, но она того не стоит. А Тони — да.  
  
Стив замолчал, тяжело дыша. Речь получилась так себе: такие штуки никогда не давались Стиву легко — ни в далекие сороковые, ни в теперешние двухтысячные. Да и как было объяснить глупому, прекрасному Тони, что если бы это помогло, Стив бы не раздумывая отдал всего себя, а не какой-то там старый щит? Он решительно обвел взглядом всю компанию, готовый отстаивать свою точку зрения до последнего, но, похоже, этого больше не требовалось: Наташа и Клинт одобрительно улыбались, а мышата… Кажется, они до сих пор не верили, что сказанное относится к ним: у некоторых от удивления даже ротики приоткрылись; а тот, что был стивов, и вовсе ошеломленно плюхнулся на стол и смотрел так, словно видел впервые. А потом протянул ручонки вверх, и Стив, пока никто не передумал и не помешал, скорее поднял его снова, облегченно выдыхая и пряча между ладонями — давая время прийти в чувство и ему, и себе.  
— Кхм… — Брюс выглядел не менее смущенным, чем мышата. — Ну, я не тот человек, кто будет вас отговаривать. Но остается проблема с энергией…  
— Тор, — Клинт, удивительно молчаливый все это время, наконец подал голос. — Тор и его молнии.  
— Это может сработать. — Брюс ощутимо воспрял духом. — Я свяжусь с доктором Фостер прямо сейчас. Надеюсь, к тому моменту как он прибудет, мы найдем недостающих мышат. А пока… Клинт, Наташа, Стив, вас не затруднит накормить этих поганцев завтраком?  
  
***  
  
Сообщение от прелестной Джейн застало Тора во время сборов в Мидгард. Нет, не то чтобы будущее путешествие требовало каких-то особых приготовлений, благо разрушенный Биврёст не являлся помехой, коль скоро взгляд Хеймдалля все так же мог узреть путь в любой из девяти миров. Но друг Тони, внезапно решивший посетить Асгард, очень приглянулся матушке, да и отец, кажется, благоволил мидгардцу, а уж про боевых товарищей и говорить не приходилось, ежели сама суровая леди Сиф позволила… впрочем, кхм, это к сборам не имело никакого отношения, хотя и существенно замедлило их.  
  
Так вот, получив сообщение от леди Джейн, Тор понял, что час пробил. Надо было только взять молот, кликнуть Хеймдалля и через пару-тройку «нигде» всем вместе оказаться в Башне Старка. И он бы так и сделал, слово аса, если бы не одно маленькое «но». Нет-нет, с Хеймдаллем не было никаких проблем, его полный мудрой отеческой укоризны взгляд так же готов был осветить путь (а нога — подтолкнуть, если ты по каким-то причинам зазевался, ведь миры ждать не будут), но вот молот …  
  
Молот как раз сейчас в очередной раз пронесся мимо, ловко увернувшись от хозяйской длани, сопровождаемый веселым мышиным писком и азартными возгласами Вольштага, Фандрала и Огуна, пытавшихся его догнать. Сиф, как и положено леди, благосклонно взирала на это со стороны, но ее взгляд красноречиво говорил о том, что она, не раздумывая, присоединится к забаве с целью ее немедленного пресечения в любой момент, буде та из веселого времяпрепровождения обратится опасностью для их друга Тони, который сейчас восседал на рукояти несущегося вперед Мьёльнира и, судя по выражению абсолютного счастья, написанному на бородатой мордашке, это был если не лучший, то один из лучших полетов в его жизни.  
  
Кстати, о Тони. Последний в немного непривычном виде и в количестве пяти штук объявился сегодня утром не где-нибудь, а рядом с молотом. Ну, как объявился? Тор, немного нервно относившийся в последнее время к любым поползновениям в сторону Мьёльнира (и кто бы осудил его, особенно после истории с Тримом и Фреей?), проснулся от того, что любимое оружие весело помахивало кожанной петлей около носа, в то время как пятеро мышиных сорванцов, ухватившись за рукоять молота, пытались заставить его двигаться в нужном им направлении. Хотя нет: за рукоять держались четверо, а пятый руководил действиями, стоя на голове молота, и, кажется, удовольствие от процесса получали все, включая Мьёльнир.  
  
В первый миг у Тора в голове появилась только одна мысль: «Дожили».  
  
Нет, если быть точным, подумал он не совсем так, вернее, совсем даже не так, ибо где это видано, чтоб асгардец был способен изъясняться простым языком, даже у себя в голове? А вот «много слышал я о премудрости тварей мелких, именуемых мышами мидгардскими, обыкновенными, но сегодня впервые узрел все величие и широту мысли, им присущую, дерзновенно пронесшую их смертные тела сквозь все трудности и опасности миров, что венчают крону Игграсиля, чтобы мог лично воспеть я хвалу смекалке, равновеликой с доблестью, и бесшабашностью духа, коими щедро одарены они и кои делают простого воина великим», ну и далее все в том же духе — это очень даже да. Но если перевести на язык среднестатистического мидгардца, то сложносочиненное безумие, что собралось в голове Тора после незапланированной побудки, вполне могло было быть уложено и в короткое «дожили». Ну, а если принять поправку на некоторую обеспокоенность перед возможным мышиным правлением, то что-то, отдаленно напоминавшее «А ведь Локи предупреждал…» и «последний бочонок эля вчера, кажется, был лишним» тоже промелькнуло в царственной голове.  
  
Потом он протер глаза и разглядел, кто конкретно взалкал власти в Асгарде, и не сказать чтобы от сердца отлегло, потому как иногда ётуны казались меньшим злом, чем Тони Старк в единственном экземпляре, а тут сразу пяти штук пожаловали. Но, с другой стороны, лучше так, чем это снова будет Трим. Или не лучше?  
  
Сам Тони, по-видимому, ни о чем вообще не думал, когда решил схватиться за чужое оружие без спросу. Он просто наслаждался встречей со старым знакомым, и было непонятно, кто кому обрадовался больше: Тони Мьёльниру или наоборот. Что характерно — на Тора внимания никто не обращал. Словно и не было его тут. Совсем.  
  
Тор, естественно, ни капельки не обиделся. С чего бы вдруг? Тем более, он точно был уверен что вот сейчас, или нет, постойте, сейчас, ну или — ох, цверг тебя задери, полегче на поворотах! — ладно, чуть позже, Тони, наверняка, вспомнит о правилах приличия и кто тут главный, раскается и извинится, как подобает, перед особой царской крови, возвращая привычный порядок вещей на круги своя и все снова станет понятно и хорошо. Тор, конечно же, добродушно отмахнется, мол какие могут быть политесы между своими, особенно после тех славных битв, через которые они прошли и вообще, долг любого сына Асгарда быть снисходительным к мидгардцам, даже к такими самостоятельными и умным как Тони, за которым тем более глаз да глаз нужен, чтоб не кончил как Локи.  
  
Но не тут-то было. Секунды складывались в минуты, минуты, похоже, тоже собирались сложиться во что-то более продолжительное, а компания из пяти мышат и одного впавшего в ребячество молота продолжала мельтешить перед глазами, обращая внимания на Тора не более, чем Сиф — на воспевавших ее подвиги скальдов.  
  
Спустя полчаса после пробуждения Тора царица Асгарда, порядком уставшая ждать на завтрак сына, сама почтила своим присутствием его покои. Ее взору открылась следующая картина: будущий правитель, в чем Фригг родила, совсем не по-царски носился по комнате, весело хохоча и силясь ухватить свой молот за рукоять, с коварством ётуна раз за разом уворачивающегося от могучей десницы, а пятеро мышат, восседающих на горке подушек на кровати Тора, с открытыми ртами наблюдают за странным соревнованием, изредка подбадривая обоих улюлюканьем и свистом.  
  
Если бы кто-то, кто знал Фригг чуть ближе чем понаслышке, увидел ее лицо в этот миг, он мог бы подумать, что царица рассердилась, разгневалась или, не дай Один, расстроилась. Закушенная губа, сведенные брови — ошибиться немудрено. Но на самом деле правдой было только одно: мать Тора, став свидетельницей беззаботной сценки, из всех сил пыталась сдержать счастливый смех, чтобы раньше времени не обнаружить свое присутствие. Ибо слишком редко, почитай никогда после случившегося с Локи, старшенький позволял себе прежние беззаботные улыбки. Что уж говорить о большем?  
  
Так что Тору тут же были прощены и опоздание к трапезе, и не совсем приличествующий могучему мужу вид, а, главное, что не только не представил гостя хозяйке Асгарда как полагается, но даже не сообщил о прибытии оного. Сам гость, а вернее малая часть его, заметив царицу продемонстрировал всю гамму чувств, которые, по всей видимости, обуяли его в тот момент: первый, закрыв ротик, вскочил, и вытянувшись по стойке «смирно» начал «есть» одну из лучших воительниц Девяти Миров взглядом, словно новобранец — прославленного в боях ветерана. Двое, засмущавшись, попытались спрятаться под подушкой. Еще один, кокетливо захлопав ресницами, начал строить ей глазки, а последний кинулся к Тору, так до сих пор ничего не заметившему, чтобы предупредить товарища о том, что они больше не одни.  
  
Спустя еще полчаса все при дворе знали, что один из лучших мидгардских друзей Тора удостоен чести завтракать с самой царицей и присоединившимся к ним, чуть позже, Одином. Последний сначала был настроен к мидгардскому герою более чем скептично, но узрев, что Мьёльнир, рядом с которым уселась никак не желавшая расставаться с молотом мышиная команда, всячески опекая их, общается с мышатами с помощью каких-то особых, только им понятных движений, а те, в свою очередь, воспринимая это как само собой разумеющиеся, отвечают молоту тем же, оставил недоверие и во всеуслышании провозгласил, что мидгардец Старк и потомки его отныне и до скончания времен являются желанными гостями в Асгарде и буде только пожелают оказаться здесь, достаточно кликнуть Хеймдалля. А пока Тони в праве есть, пить, гулять и веселиться, сколько его душе угодно. Фригг, правда, ласково похлопав мужа по руке, шепнула сыну, что гостя, для его же блага, надо как можно скорее отправить домой, но перед этим, желательно все-таки, попытаться накормить, ибо за царским столом смущенный гость не проглотил не крошки. И ни в коем случае не поить медом.  
  
Собственно поэтому они слегка и задержались. Тони, после того как они покинули покои Фригг и вернулись к Тору, есть отказался наотрез. Ни милая сердцу любого асгардца сырая тыква, ни виноград, ни сыр, ни даже кусочек Сехримнира не привлекли его внимания. Зато, воспользовавшись минутной отлучкой Тора, он умудрился успеть не только глотнуть из бутылки оставленной Вольштаггом, но еще и молот окропить. Тор махнул на все рукой (ну не силой же его кормить, на самом-то деле?) и тоже приложился к бутыли, выхлебав ее одним долгим глотком под одобрительное «Оууу» мышат. После этого Тони, а вернее, его представленная в Асгарде часть, оседлал молот и рванула на поиски приключений. Тор, понятное дело, рванул за ними.  
  
А потом случилась леди Сиф. А потом — верные друзья. В голове, впервые за многие дни после отправки Локи в заточение, было легко, а на сердце если не спокойно, то хотя бы тихо, и, может, поэтому Тор никуда не спешил, позволяя ветвям и листьям между мирами Игграсиля расти так, как им самим угодно. Значило ли это, что он начинал постигать мудрость предков или, все-таки, последняя чаша была лишней? Не важно. Тор, наконец-то снова достиг гармонии с самим собой и это было, говоря по-мидгардски, охренеть как хорошо.  
  
***  
  
Стив никогда бы не подумал, что простое слово «завтрак» может вызвать столько паники. Хотя, стоило ли удивляться, вспоминая суточный рацион питания Тони, состоявшего, порой, из десятка чашек кофе за день и пары-тройки энергетических батончиков которые Дубина, с редким упорством, раз за разом подсовывал Тони под руку, пока тот, не глядя, не соизволял сунуть еду себе в рот и проглотить, почти не жуя. И все это — не раньше двух пополудни, если Тони вообще ложился в этот день. Но даже когда на утро были запланированы важные встречи, за неявку на которые Пеппер могла снять с Тони скальп или оторвать что-нибудь ценное и важное, то и в этом случае — только крепкий кофе и разговор наподобии: «что это за гадость у тебя в тарелке Кэп? Овсянка? Джарвис, откуда у нас в доме овсянка? Предатель. А бургера нет? А тако? Нет, убери от меня эту серую мерзость. Ну и что, что от нее польза, от меня тоже польза, но выгляжу я намного лучше, а на вкус так вообще… Кэп, ты чего? Ты в порядке? Эй, а вот про что такое ты сейчас подумал, м-м-м? Что, „Тони“? Я сорок лет „Тони“! Так, Джарвис, а вот это было низко. Я разве просил уточнять? Ладно, мне пора, не скучайте тут без меня». То есть опять никакой нормальной еды.  
  
Правда Брюс, большой приверженец простой и здоровой пищи, несколько исправил эту ситуацию в последнее время, но даже он порой жаловался, как сложно уговорить Тони прерваться на перекус, особенно если тот что-то мастерит. И уж если Брюс, которого Тони уважал и, если судить по переодически бросаемым взглядам, откровенно обожал, справлялся через раз, то надо ли удивляться, что стоило ему сделать шаг за порог кухни и оставить маленьких сорванцов без внимания, как помещение наполнилось лихорадочным писком и громкими хлопками, с которыми мишата спешно телепортировались из ставшей опасной зоны. Их компания таяла прямо на глазах, и хотя Стивов, Наташин и Клинтовы малыши пытались остановить это лавинообразное бегство самого себя, недовольно свистя и стараясь схватить за хвосты зубами особо ретивых, большинство успело исчезнуть в неизвестном направлении, прежде чем опомнившаяся Наташа не гаркнула «Стоять» таким тоном, что даже Стив и Клинт, не сговариваясь, замерли на своих местах.  
  
Несколько мышат от неожиданности упало со стола и теперь недовольно пищали откуда-то снизу, видимо бесстрашно ругая Наташу на чем свет стоит, но большинство застыло, так же как и Стив с Клинтом, явно не решалась предпринять какие-либо действия без одобрения Наташи.  
  
Наташа с удовлетворением хмыкнула, оглядев мужчин снисходительным взглядом и скомандовала, обращаясь непосредственно к своему мышонку, который сложив губки в идеальное «О» смотрел на нее с таким восхищением, что Стиву стало даже как-то неловко:  
— Тони, сядь на диван и не смей больше исчезать. И да, скажи тем кто успел сбежать, чтобы немедленно вернулись обратно, иначе им сильно не поздоровится.  
  
Оставшиеся мышата послушно попадали на диван и только парочка из-под стола достаточно тихо, но все-таки не настолько, чтобы их не услышали все в помещении в два голоса протянули «Подли-иза», прежде чем демонстративно хлопнуть погромче, исчезая из кухни.  
  
— ДЖАРВИС?  
— Да, мисс Рашман?  
— Отследи дезертиров и пометь — они сегодня остаются без кофе.  
— Как скажете, мисс Рашман.  
— Стив, Клинт, а вы что стоите? Кэп, с тебя омлет, Клинт — овощи и фрукты на тебе. Вернусь через десять минут и проверю. — Наташа протянула руку «своему» Тони, подождала пока он вспорхнет к ней на плечо и вышла из кухни, провожаемая гробовым молчанием.  
  
Стив и Клинт переглянулись, ссадили «своих» мышат на диван, на котором уже стало порядком тесно от тихонечко возвращавшихся беглецов, и принялись за дело. На глаз прикинув количество крох (спрашивать ДЖАРВИСА о точном количестве почему-то не решился ни тот ни другой) и после экспресс-анализа содержимого холодильников кроме яиц, масла и молока на столе появились пармезан, розовая пармская ветчина, крепкие пупырчатые огурчики, красный сладкий перец, несколько упаковок помидорчиков черри разных цветов, яблоки, парочка ананасов, клубника, сетка с апельсинами для сока и всякая мелочь вроде зелени, мини-кукурузы, беби-морковки, кунжутных и льняных семечек и баночек с джемами и медом. Мышата, видимо смирившись с необходимостью еды и немного отошедшие от перенесенного стресса, с разной степенью одобрения приветствовали появления того или иного продукта, особенно обрадовавшись, почему-то, коробочке с миксом красных и золотистых помидорок в которую случайно попал один бледно-зеленый сорта Green Doctor’s Frosted. Несколько сорванцов (наверняка Клинтовы) не дожидаясь общего приглашения к столу попробовали таскать нарезанные овощи прямо из-под ножа, получили по носу лично от Бартона, только благодаря отличной реакции и счастливой случайности не оттяпавшего никому из них ухо, и, угомонившись ненадолго, с интересом наблюдали за танцем рук Клинта с безопасной вершины кухонного шкафа. Еще десяток-другой, рассевшись на спинках стульев то и дело хихикали, пихая друг друга в бок и тыкали пальчиками в Стива и Клинта нарядившихся в передники, пока остальные терпеливо ждали обещанный завтрак. В общем все было как всегда, когда Тони, уставший после трудовой ночи, находил в себе силы доползти до кухни, чтобы просто посидеть в их компании глядя на то, как Стив или Клинт, в зависимости от того, кто из них сегодня был дежурным по кухне, готовит, изредка озвучивая комментарии разной степени едкости, напрямую зависящей от степени недосыпа Тони, и иногда пытаясь, чисто из спортивного интереса, что-либо утащить из-под носа у повара.  
  
Это было настолько привычно, настолько по-домашнему, что Стив расслабился, успокоился и, как оказалось, зря. В тот момент когда на всех конфорках стояло по сковороде с золотистой лужицей растаявшего масла, на блюде под крышкой ждала своего часа (и возвращения Наташи) первая готовая порция, а в миксере, на высоких пиках, доходила следующая, раздался пронзительный писк, тут же сменившийся бульканьем, и вся хвостатая братия оставшаяся на кухне, судорожно хватая воздух широко раскрытыми ротиками, стали заваливаться на бок кто-где был. Стив с ужасом глянул на миксер, на откидной части которого еще миг назад сидел, продолжавший отчаянно зевать и клевать носом, перебравшийся с дивана поближе к нему его мышонок.  
  
Пусто.  
  
Секунда на то, чтобы, обогнав Клинта, с мясом выдернуть провод отключая аппарат. Еще пара драгоценных мгновений, чтобы вытащить миску и перевернуть ее в раковину. Так и есть. Его мышонок, в густой яично-молочной смеси, лежал на дне не подавая никаких признаков жизни.  
  
Если бы это был Тони, так сказать, в полную величину, Стив бы, не раздумывая, уже начал делать искусственное дыхание, но к такому крохе, особенно после того как его прокрутило между венчиков, было страшно прикоснуться, боясь навредить еще больше. Неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, но тут на кухню, безошибочно почувствовав эпицентр беды, влетела Наташа. Оттолкнув Стива от раковины она подхватила тельце на ладонь невесомо ощупывая, проверяя целостность скелета, а потом осторожно поднесла к губам и втянула яичную массу с личика, пытаясь прочистить легкие страдальца.  
  
Сначала Стиву показалось, что это не помогло, но через миг тот шевельнулся, сначала слабо, а потом неожиданно — вот наглец! — прильнул к губам Наташи в ответ. Только что казалось бы умиравшие мышата ожили как по волшебству, повскакивав с тех мест где лежали секундой назад без признаков жизни, и в разнобой облегченно закашляли, одобрительно засвистели, смущенно зацокали, а сама Наташа, что странно, не обиделась и не рассердилась, только погладила мелкого идиота по голове. После включила воду, проверила ее температуру и повернув спинкой вверх, придерживая мышонка так, чтобы вода не попадала в ушки, стала осторожно отмывать от липкой пленки.  
  
Ни Стив ни Клинт не рискнули комментировать произошедшее. Сам мышонок, словно потратив все оставшиеся силы на этот недопоцелуй, послушной меховой игрушкой висел у Наташи между пальцев, позволяя крутить себя во всем стороны, избавляя от футболки и штанишек. Завернув несостоявшегося утопленника в одну салфетку, а его имущество — в другую, Наташа так же, не произнеся ни слова, вложила их в руки Стиву и тот, наконец-то сбросив странное оцепенение, послушно взяв мелко вздрагивавшего мышонка и прихватив его вещи, поспешил к Брюсу, чтобы удостовериться, что все действительно закончилось для Тони (и для Стива) легким испугом.

***  
  
Удивительно, но никто Стива не убил. Пока он, подбадриваемый ДЖАРВИСОМ, спешил в ту часть лаборатории-мастерской, куда обычно не особенно любил заходить, пока бежал по ступенькам вниз, забыв про лифт и прочие блага цивилизации, то успел передумать всякое и был готов к тому, что его встретит Халк в своем самом скверном настроении. Ведь Стив не уследил за тем, что доверили ему и только ему, и потому заслуженная ярость, пусть даже выраженная в виде банальной физической расправы, воспринималась как само собой разумеющееся. Хотя Тони, будь он в своем нормальном состоянии, наверняка бы оскорбился такой постановкой вопроса, поскольку ни беспомощным, ни нуждающимся в опеке или защите никогда себя не считал, более того, один намек на подобное обращение мог стоить если не дружбы Тони Старка, то хорошего отношения на долгие дни, если не недели, однозначно. И это несмотря на всем известную отходчивость и незлопамятность Тони.  
  
Но Стив всегда был уверен, что нормальный командир в ответе за своих солдат, даже если последние солдатами себя не считают вовсе и теперь, чуть было не потеряв бойца, почти желал почувствовать удар могучей руки, потому что казалось, что только это способно заглушить боль самообвинений, сопровождаемых чувством абсолютной беспомощности, всепоглощающего одиночества и собственной неприкаянности. То, что он испытывал только дважды в жизни: впервые — когда умирала мама, и позже, на поезде, несущемся сквозь снежные горы, где черная точка, еще миг назад бывшая его лучшим другом, навсегда исчезла в ослепляющей белизне.  
И то, что именно случившееся с Тони разбудило все эти эмоции, значило слишком много. Столько, сколько Стив не готов был думать сию секунду.  
  
Брюс стоял около лабораторного стола и самый придирчивый эксперт не смог бы обнаружить ни капли зелени в тревожном взгляде его глаз. Он молча указал на освещенную поверхность и Стив осторожно положил свой драгоценный груз. Тони никому не запрещал приходить сюда, но он сам, по-правде, не особо рвался, потому что здешний Тони, погруженный в вычисления, окруженный поющим металлом, разговаривающий со своими незаконченными созданиями, спорящий с ДЖАРВИСОМ и ругающий сам себя, притягивал настолько же, насколько в свое время притягивал Баки, и это казалось чем-то невозможным, недопустимым, неправильным. Предательством памяти и доверия. Предательством Баки и Брюса.  
  
Мышонок в тканевом кулечке лежал свернувшись калачиком, закрыв глаза, прижав лапки к животу и дышал так тяжело, словно это он, а не Стив несся, перепрыгивая через четыре ступеньки за раз. Брюс нахмурился, наклоняясь над ним, и Стив на всякий случай придвинулся чуть ближе, чтобы если Халк все-таки придет, успеть прикрыть собою, если ничего большего сделать уже будет нельзя.  
  
— Стив, вы мне мешаете. — голос Брюса был таким же спокойным как обычно, может только капелька раздражения, никак не больше, проглядывала в привычных интонациях. — Не стоит волноваться: как бы Халку ни хотелось крушить, он прекрасно понимает, что сейчас не время и не место для подобного. Обернитесь и поймете почему.  
  
Возможно это был отвлекающий маневр, уловка великана подошедшего слишком близко, но это была просьба и объяснение от члена команды, которому Стив был обязан доверять. Тем более, что Халк доверял ему всегда.  
  
Стив обернулся и обмер. То, что миг назад, когда он торопился к Брюсу, показалось ему еще одним изобретением Тони, очередным футуристическим вариантом его знаменитого костюма, занятого каким-то заданием около установки, похожей на капсулу, из которой, в свое время, «вылупился» Стив, при более детальном рассмотрении оказалось скоплением мышат, действовавших как единое целое и, в то же время, выполнявшие каждый свой личный, строго ограниченный и непохожий на соседский фронт работ. Воспринимавшееся до этого абстрактной величиной число в две тысячи пятьсот двадцать три «Старка» ожило и обрело форму. Гениальную, как и все, что Тони творил с окружающим его миром, невозможную с точки зрения Стива, но содержащую в себе что-то, что заставляло поверить в творящуюся перед глазами гармонию до конца.  
— Им не очень комфортно сейчас поодиночке. — Брюс втиравший что-то остро пахнущее в кожу мышонка, не обернулся, но видимо эмоции Стива были настолько сильны, что он почувствовал их спиной. — Как бы Тони порой ни ненавидел сам себя, вместе справиться всегда проще.  
— Тони…  
— Наташа посвятила меня в детали, пока вы спешили сюда. С ним все будет в порядке Стив. Я сделал необходимые замеры. Легкие чистые, все кости целы, признаков начала воспаления нет. Тони в порядке.  
— Сейчас по нему это не особо заметно, — Стив повернулся, когда Брюс, закончив свои манипуляции, осторожно накрыл мелко дрожащего Тони кусочком теплой фланели.  
— Вы в курсе про Афганистан? Про то как у Тони добивались согласия на сотрудничество?  
— Читал личное дело. Там не было подробностей, но догадаться несложно, особенно если присмотреться к его привычкам внимательно.  
  
Брюс покивал, не сводя взгляда с Тони, который, наконец согревшись под лампой, начал расслабляться и, видимо, благодаря использованному Брюсом средству, теперь дышал размеренно, спокойно, медленно погружаясь в сон и только беспокойные ручонки все норовили натянуть край ткани на голову, видимо чтобы избавиться от докучливых взглядов.  
— Джарвис, включи подогрев стола и уменьши освещение до десяти процентов. — Стол погрузился в мягкий полумрак. Брюс разжал сцепленные в замок пальцы рук, и Стив увидел багровые полукружья, оставшиеся там, где внешне спокойный Брюс прижал собственную кожу. Заметив взгляд Стива, он невесело усмехнулся, — Паническая атака. Похоже, заразная штука. Я надеялся, что со временем станет легче, удастся не реагировать так остро, но, как видите… к хорошему привыкаешь слишком быстро, а Тони… он ведь и вправду хороший, даже чересчур, просто редко кто решает заглянуть за яркую отталкивающую обертку, чтобы понять это. Да он и не пускает. Мудаком казаться безопаснее. Готов поспорить, с его точки зрения все случившееся не так страшно, как видится нам. И нет смысла так кудахтать над маленьким кусочком. Ну подумаешь — одним больше одним меньше. Но вдруг именно без этой части все бы разладилось? Вдруг именно в ней то самое главное, что делает Тони тем, кто он есть? Постоянной величиной. Или в какой-то другой? Как определить? Да и нужно ли? Теперь вы понимаете, почему Халк не придет, пока Тони рядом такой?  
  
Сказать в ответ было нечего. Да Стив и не хотел ничего говорить, все что хотелось, это провести пальцем по беззащитной спинке, почувствовать успокаивающее биение маленького сердечка, остававшегося храбрым, несмотря на размер, но рядом стоял Брюс, и Стив, конечно, не рискнул.  
  
***  
Басовито рявкнувшая сирена системы безопасности, сеть которой, после случившегося пол года назад на Манхэттене, силами Старк Индастриз раскинулась практически по всему миру, заставила привычно вздрогнуть. Не то чтобы этот звук пугал Стива. Нет. Чего ему бояться пароходных гудков, даже если благодаря чудесной акустике создается впечатление, что ты засунул голову в трубу, настолько раздражающе-резким, разрывающим барабанные перепонки, выходил сигнал? Но уж лучше это, чем ревущий Мерлин Менсон. Или государственный гимн, за использование которого Стив чуть было не поколотил Тони. Честно. Ну, вернее, он очень хотел это сделать, но перед битвой было не до того, а потом Тони в очередной раз попытался героически умереть, не считаясь с мнением команды, и, в частности, с мнением Стива, и бить его было уже по-меньшей мере неактуально, а по-большей… Это Тони Старка уже не исправит, да и нужно ли что-то исправлять?  
  
Стив не признался бы никому (и даже самому себе признаваться в таком было крайне тяжело), но орал он тогда больше для вида. Нет, первые пару секунд он на самом деле был зол, без дураков, а после глянул на Тони, на его белозубую улыбку, на морщинки возле глаз, на тонкую жилку на шее, бьющуюся в такт пульсу и, в общем… А! О чем тут можно говорить?  
  
Мышонок на столе слабо дернулся, реснички вздрогнули, носик сморщился, и, казалось еще миг — и он проснется, но нет. Брюс свое дело знал. Тони только недовольно причмокнул во сне и, перевернувшись на другой бочок, снова засопел. Может быть, не так сладко, как до этого, но все так же умилительно.  
  
Зато остальные восприняли сигнал как немедленное руководство к действию, побросали инструменты и обогнув Брюса и Стива по широкой дуге первыми рванули на выход.  
  
— Тони, стой! — вот теперь Брюс практически рычал, и Стив пожалел, что оставил щит в комнате. — Ты не можешь в таком виде участвовать в активных боевых действиях! Ты должен остаться здесь.  
— Брюс! — воскликнул летевший впереди лопоухий засранец, со странной смесью нежности и негодования в голосе. — Брюс! Брюс! Брюс! — подхватили все остальные., вкладывая в это имя каждый свое.  
— Тони. Пожалуйста. — Брюс был непреклонен, и Старк, заложив парочку крутых виражей вокруг друзей, так как умница ДЖАРВИС и не подумал открыть двери, а пользоваться внезапно обнаружившейся способностью к телепортации Тони почему-то не стал, наконец сдался, застыв на одном месте, видимо приняв все невысказанные вслух аргументы или, что было более вероятно, решив сбежать чуть позже, когда на него перестанут обращать внимания.  
— ДЖАРВИС, общий канал со всеми Мстителями и доложи обстановку. — Стив взял командование ИскИном в собственные руки, коль скоро Тони был несколько не в форме.  
— Слушаюсь сэр. Мисс Романова и мистер Бартон на связи. Приборы регистрируют аномальные изменения в окружающем Башню пространственно-временном континууме. Анализ сравнительных характеристик с аналогичной структурой, имевшей место быть в момент нападения Локи и армии читаури, позволяет предположить возможное открытие портала в другое измерение точно над Башней через… через тридцать три минуты и двадцать… прошу прощения, уже восемнадцать секунд.  
— Прогноз? — Наташин голос звучал как обычно собрано и по-деловому.  
— Благоприятный, мисс Романова. Точка разрыва минимальна, ее размер не превысит габариты смотровой площадки, а масса материи идущей с «той» стороны — веса крупного взрослого мужчины. Но все же я счел необходимым воспользоваться протоколом сэра и разослал сотрудникам и арендаторам Башни сообщение об антитеррористических учениях, которые будут проводиться сегодня на территории Нью-Йоркского представительства Старк Индастриз. Благодаря раннему времени суток количество персонала находящегося на данный момент в офисах и лабораториях минимально, а через девять минут все без исключения, кто находится на данную минуту на рабочих местах, покинут помещения.  
— ДЖАРВИС свяжись с доктором Фостер и профессором Селвигом. Попроси их как можно скорее прибыть сюда. Все-таки порталы это по их части. И отправь сообщение директору Фьюри. Да, кстати, я и не знал, что у Тони настолько дисциплинированные сотрудники. — Стив, конечно, верил в лучшее в людях, но неизменное присутствие во время их битв в Нью Йорке зевак, пытающихся сделать удачные фотографии для твиттера и инстаграмма, несмотря на явную угрозу собственной жизни, заставляло смотреть на мир более чем трезво. И тем более странной была уверенность ДЖАРВИСА в том, что никто из сотрудников Башни не захочет немного «подзадержаться».  
— Они слишком хорошо знают, что с Тони в вопросах безопасности лучше не шутить.— Невесело усмехнулся Брюс, не сводивший глаз с замерших рядом мышат. Те изо всех сил делали вид что такое повышенное внимание — само собой разумеющееся в его теперешнем состоянии и нет ничего странного в том, что кто-то пытается контролировать каждый твой шаг, все окей, никакого недовольства, но периодические волны «ряби» в строгом построении мышиного воинства выдавали Тони с головой.  
— Абсолютно верно, профессор, — подтвердил ДЖАРВИС, — К тому же соответствующий пункт был внесен по инициативе сэра во все контракты тех, кто имеет хоть какое-то отношение к Башне после случая с читаури. А контракт со Старк Индастриз это не тот документ которым можно пренебречь. Во всяком случае прецедентов еще ни разу не было.  
— Я не знал. — Тони, настолько глубоко заинтересованный безопасностью сотрудников, большинство из которых он, наверняка, ни разу в жизни не видел в глаза, что не мешало ему беспокоиться о них, открылся для Стива с новой стороны. И в очередной раз стало мучительно стыдно за свой неуместный срыв и дурацкий вопрос там, на хэликэрриере. Они, конечно, принесли друг другу взаимные извинения после (если можно считать извинением сбивчивое заикание Стива и ответное «Забей, я был не лучше.»), но воспоминания о собственном промахе периодически заставляли краснеть так, что от ушей наверняка можно было прикуривать.  
— Тони очень ревностно относится к благополучию тех, с кем работает, и их семей. — Брюс сделал вид, что не заметил пунцового лица Стива, — Абсолютно всех. Даже пресловутые члены Совета Директоров, с которым он периодически ругается, и те, сами того не зная, охраняются получше некоторых национальных ценностей. Будь его воля — он бы поставил «под охрану» каждого жителя Земли, а учитывая, что теперь нам доподлинно известно, насколько мы не одиноки во Вселенной и насколько недружелюбны бывают гости из других миров, и саму Землю.  
  
Стив на миг представил себе этот «купол безопасности» и ему отчего-то стало сильно не по себе. Не то чтобы он не верил в способности Тони, напротив, зная его творческий потенциал, не стоило сомневаться, что если такой проект когда-нибудь будет реализован, это станет одним из самых грандиозных свершений в мире. Такое идеальное благое намерение. Стив слишком хорошо знал, куда они приводят. А в случае с гениальным Старком это и вовсе могло стать началом всеобщего конца. Но развивать тему было абсолютно не к месту и не ко времени: кроме неизвестного пришельца или пришельцев, вот-вот готовящихся почтить своим присутствием старушку Землю, его намного больше интересовала проблема с Тони, который и в лучшие времена не особо подчинялся командам, а сейчас и подавно не собирался им следовать. Потому что, если зрение Стива не обманывало, ушастые хитрецы, несколько минут назад вроде как вернувшиеся к прерванному занятию, чтобы избавиться от пристального внимания Брюса, рассредоточились вокруг капсулы, и теперь тихонечко исчезали по одному, уходя «по-английски», раз уж официальное участие оказалось под запретом Брюса.  
— Капитан, — голос ДЖАРВИСА, наполненный тревогой настолько, насколько это было возможно для ИскИна, отвлек от наблюдения за Тони, — у нас изменения. Концентрация энергии в точки разрыва резко возросла и портал откроется с минуты на минуту. Я взял на себя смелость просчитать сигнатуру портала для возможной предварительной идентификации формы жизни по ту сторону, и она соответствует нынешней форме сэра. Вернее его одной две тысячи пятьсот двадцать третьей части. Кажется этот разрыв направлен конкретно на неё. Кстати, более двадцати процентов сэра уже на верхней площадке. И это количество неуклонно растет.  
— Тони! Тони! Вернись немедленно! — послышалось со всех сторон, но было поздно. Да и когда Тони Старк отсиживался в безопасности?  
— Его же к чертовой матери снесет оттуда! Там же порывы ветра до двадцати метров в секунду, никакие пришельцы не нужны, — проорал Клинт, и Стив с Брюсом, не сговариваясь, рванули на крышу. Мелькнувшая рыжим всполохом в коридоре Нат метнула Стиву щит, который каким-то образом успела захватить в его комнате, и бог с ней, с экипировкой, но вот привычная тяжесть в руках сразу придала уверенности и спокойствия. Веры в то, что чтобы не лезло к ним и как бы не повернулось дело, они команда и не дадут в обиду ни себя, ни тех, кто доверился им.  
  
Наверху было свежо. Ветер, гулявший там, набросился на новых жертв и моментально проморозил Стива, выскочившего в домашней одежде, до костей. Точка разрыва алым и золотым пульсировала прямо над центром взлетной площадки, а Тони, вернее делегированные им представители самого себя, стояли под ней задрав головенки вверх, словно завороженные игрой цветов, и не обращали никакого внимания на беснующийся вокруг ветер, словно вокруг них был полный штиль. Прежде чем Стив успел в голове сформулировать мысль, что все не так уж плохо и они вовремя, как портал набух очертанием смутно знакомого символа и выплюнул из себя что-то сливочное, длинношерстное, затянутое в синий комбинезон, размером не меньше чем со Стива, или, может быть, даже с Тора. Это что-то, огласив окрестный воздух торжествующим мявом рухнуло перед Тони и, не обращая внимание на более крупных противников конечно, первым делом, потянуло свои лапы с впечатляющим набором когтей прямо к нему. Клинт и Наташа выстрелили одновременно, целясь так, чтобы не задеть мышат. Однако пришелец тоже оказался не лыком шит. За миг до того, как пули и стрелы достигли своей цели он выставил перед собой неизвестно откуда взявшийся щит, ловко закрываясь сам и прикрывая своим телом находящегося явно в ступоре под воздействием чужеродной энергии Тони.  
  
— Не стрелять! — закричал Стив, хотя это явно было лишним. Команда оцепенело рассматривала красно-синий диск с белой звездой посредине, от которого только что отскочили пуля и стрела, один в один повторявший тот, что сейчас сжимал в руках Стив. Наташа и Клинт переглянулись между собой, словно безмолвно спрашивая друг друга, видит ли они одно и то же, Брюс хмыкнул, проворчав на незнакомом языке что-то явно нецензурное, судя по интонациям, а сам Стив просто смотрел, стараясь осознать, что все это — с ним, сейчас и на самом деле. Меж тем за щитом послышался возмущенный писк, шум, словно несколько десятков маленьких кулачков били во что-то мягкое, успокаивающее бормотание, переходящее в басовитое урчание, снова писк и наконец, когда нервы у всех были уже на пределе, сбоку показался один из мышат. Он был слегка потрепан и невероятно смущен, по инерции продолжал сжимать кулачки, в одном из которых Стив, с каким-то непонятным самому себе удовлетворением разглядел пучок вырванных с корнем белых волосков. Тони виновато посмотрел на Мстителей, и прежде чем кто-либо успел открыть рот ткнул пальчиком себе за спину провозгласив «Это Стив!», после чего шмыгнул обратно под защиту щита. Пришелец после этих слов на миг выглянул наружу и Стив понял, почему некоторые от сильного удивления открывают рот. Перед ними был Капитан Америка удивительно схожий с ним самим. Если бы вдруг Стив решил обрасти шерстью и превратиться в кота. Громкий смех Бартона, взглянувшего на выражение лица Стива, стал логичным завершающим аккордом этого сумасшедшего утра.  
  
***  
Несмотря ни на что, они все-таки собрались и отбыли. Событие это, воистину, достойно быть воспетым в какой-нибудь висе, сложенной, к примеру, достаточно редким, двухтактным рунхентом. Потому как слегка протрезвевший Тони, пользуясь гостеприимством Одина, умудрился сунуть свои любопытные носы везде где только можно, но, в основном, конечно, где нельзя. Дело осложнялось тем, что Тони был в количестве пяти штук, и все эти достойные части не менее достойного мужа стремились в абсолютно разные стороны и ни секунды не желали оставаться на месте.  
  
Ладно спальня Одина, где Тони попробовал приподнять накладку на глазу у решившего вздремнуть Всеотца и, естественно, разбудил его. Правда, к удивлению обнаружившей его там Фригг, Один не только не прибил наглеца на месте и не вышвырнул его маленький трупик вон, к ётунам или ещё куда подальше, но на удивление благосклонно вслушавшись в восторженный лепет с пониманием отнесся к желанию мидгардца взглянуть на боевую рану и сам снял накладку. Более того, он даже согласился как-нибудь в будущем обдумать идею замены поврежденного глазного яблока и прикрывающей его пластины на что-то более функциональное, чем искренне поразил Фригг. Этим Тони, кажется, навсегда покорил ее сердце.  
  
Ладно хранилище сокровищ Асгарда, где теперь находился тессеракт. В конце-концов Тони принял самое активное участие в деле его возвращения, так почему бы ему и не проверить, как охраняют камень? В результате Вольштагг чуть не остался без зубов, ну да ему не привыкать, и кого вообще волнуют подобные мелочи? А вот прорехи в защите, выявленные Тони в самых неожиданных местах, были очень даже кстати.  
  
Ладно мастерские светлых альвов. Тони, как искусному кузнецу, конечно же было интересно побывать в месте, где материя и магия причудливо сплетались в единое целое, создавая законченную композицию гармонии и превосходства талантов и навыков разумного существа. Фандрал с удовольствием остался бы здесь подольше, ибо альвы благородны и приятны в общении, но вот сами альвы, видимо, придерживались другой точки зрения. После того как неугомонный Тони, заскучав среди золотого благолепия, что-то где-то подкрутил, из-за чего нежное, сладкое звучание кантеле, под которое альвы создавали свои шедевры сменилось на бешеный вихрь славящий металл, в коем Фандрал, не без смущения, признал приглянувшуюся ему в Мидгарде неистовую «Апокалиптику», альвы очень вежливо и очень быстро свернули разговор и выставили гостей обратно в Асгард.  
  
Так что да, начал друг Тони знакомство с их миром, в принципе, достаточно неплохо, и Тор стал думать, что быть проводником при мидгардце весело и необременительно для воина, является долгом хорошего товарища и за это давно пора уже выпить кубок доброго эля и немного расслабиться. Но не тут-то было. Тони, воспользовавшись тем, что Тор буквально ненадолго отвлекся на симпатичный бочонок, тут же улизнул. И не куда-нибудь, а прямиком в подземелья цвергов! Вот уж где асы старались без нужды не бывать, а Тони будто медом там намазали: он умудрился за каких-то несчастных полчаса, пока находился там один, подружиться со всеми главными мастерами, от природы недоверчивыми, злобными и не способными, с точки зрения асов, на симпатию к другим народам, населяющим миры Иггдрасиля, просто желая разобраться в том, что те мастерили на данный момент. Что уж говорить про подмастерьев и младших учеников? Те вообще смотрели на него так, словно Биврёст ожил и заглянул к ним поболтать. Тони настолько понравился цвергам, что те на полном серьезе стали зазывать его остаться навсегда, и только присутствие Тора и команды позволили помешать этому, особенно когда какой-то шустрый цвергеныш под шумок, не иначе как науськанный кем-то из мастеров, заманил одну из частичек друга Тони в какой-то ящик и прихлопнув крышкой с довольным видом уселся сверху. Хорошо что Огун не зевал, а то как бы потом Тор смотрел в глаза матушке?  
  
После этого разобиженный Тони, который даже кажется не понял что его пытались похитить, а напротив, посчитал что Воинственная Троица и Тор нарочно не дали ему как следует ознакомиться с содержимым ящика, пустился во все тяжкие и только вмешательство Фригг и леди Сиф, не иначе как с помощью особой, женской магии, сумевших отловить Тони, помогли избежать, глобальных проблем, однако не уберегли, кроме всего прочего, от посещения библиотеки, женских покоев и источника Урд, куда Тони, ни много ни мало, заявился поспорить с самими норнами. Видимо природная харизма и умение нравиться всем женщинам без исключения и тут сыграли свою роль, ибо даже старуха Урд, отвечавшая за прошлое, и не боявшаяся показать свой суровый нрав Всеотцу, как ни странно, благосклонно отнеслась к такому нарушению их священного уединения, ласково, по-матерински, пригладив всклокоченную макушку, а Верданди и Скулд так и вовсе приняли как родного: шутили, и стреляли глазками, чего на памяти Тора не было ни разу, так что можно было надеяться, что нить судьбы мидгардца в ближайшем будущем не прервется скоропостижно, от неосторожного движения разгневанных норн. Дело закончилось тем, что разнеженный всеобщим вниманием Тони, вызвавшись помочь полить корни Иггдрасиля поскользнулся на замшелом камне и упал в кувшин, по счастью еще пустой, откуда его со смехом вызволили норны.  
После этого знаменательного события немного пристыженный и откровенно переполненный впечатлениями Тони позволил усадить себя за стол, повязать миниатюрные салфеточки, которые неизвестно откуда достала матушка и накормить так, что в путешествие между мирами отправлялся лежа вповалку в корзинке, в которую леди Сиф, Фригг и норны осторожно уложили каждого. Тор, на миг представив, как придется снова разыскивать мышат по девяти мирам, если Тони сейчас немного придет в себя и откажется путешествовать таким весьма странным для храброго воина способом, безропотно схватил корзину и понятливый Хеймдалль дал старт.  
  
Так они и появились на крыше Башни: золотоволосый гигант с молотом наперевес, в развивающимся алом плаще и с корзиночкой в руках, откуда выглядывали пять любопытных, несколько оклемавшехся по дороге носов. Стоит ли винить Клинта, первым осознавшего, что опасности от ранее появившегося на площадке мохнатого пришельца нет, если, конечно не пытаться стрелять в сторону Тони и только что переставшего смеяться над выражением лица Стива смотревшего на своего пушистого, голубоглазого, с неизменной челочкой двойника-кота из другого мира и щит в его руках с такой детской обидой в глазах, словно Вселенная нарочно решила поиздеваться конкретно над ним, что увидев Тора он снова застонал, согнувшись от смеха напополам?  
  
— Тор! — кажется Брюс и Халк никогда еще так не радовались богу грома. — Ты пришел!  
— И привел с собой друга Тони, — Тор поспешил избавиться от корзинки. Мышата, видимо хорошо представляя какая головомойка от Брюса может их ожидать за своевольное посещение других миров, довольно резво выпорхнули из нее, не дожидаясь торжественной передачи и Брюс еле успел ухватить одного за шиворот, пока остальные, не долго думая, нырнули под защиту щита пришельца. Оттуда тут же раздалось басовитое урчание сменившиеся недовольным писком. Пойманный дернулся пару раз, прошипел обиженно «Брю-усс!», но тот и не думал отпускать непоседу, внимательно осматривая с ног до головы. на предмет повреждений. Потому что иначе как травмами объяснить самому себе, почему Тони согласился чтобы его несли через миры, а не выскочил впереди Тора, как чертик из табакерки не получалось.  
  
Кажется он начал даже потихоньку зеленеть, только чудом удерживая Халка, не находя ничего криминального, кроме недовольного взгляда «пленника», которому не позволили первому познакомиться в пришельцем. Ладно, не первому, но кого волнуют такие мелочи? Заметив как напряглись остальные Мстители, от которых не укрылось некоторое изменение оттенка цвета кожи Брюса, Стив поспешил разрядить обстановку:  
— Тор, ты действительно как нельзя более кстати. Видишь ли, у нас тут гость…  
— Друг Стив из другой вселенной. — кивнул Тор.  
— Ты точно уверен? — Стиву, для которого теория множественности миров еще совсем недавно была только теорией было несколько не по себе. Одно дело — знать что где-то там ходят твои двойники, некоторые, возможно, так и не встретившие Эрскина и оставшиеся тощими заморышем, или, напротив, превосходящие его габаритами, силой воли, умом и прочими достоинствами и совсем другое — воочию повстречать не просто себя, а себя — кота.  
— Я узнаю тебя, друг Стив, в любом обличии! — гордо ответил Тор, — Хотя это странно — видеть у тебя хвост. И такие уши. И усы. И…  
— Твой «всеязык» еще действует? — Стив поспешил перебить явно увлекшегося игрой «найди десять отличий между Кэпами» Тора, пока он, в силу асгардского воспитания, не «увидел» еще чего-нибудь.  
— Конечно! — удивление Тора было так велико, что перечисление признаков Стива-кота (или, правильнее сказать, котоСтива?) отошло на второй план. — Это врожденный дар доступный мне в любом из миров.  
— Тогда спроси уважаемого… хмм.  
— Кэпа. — ехидно подсказал Клинт,  
— Кэпа, — не дрогнувшим голосом повторил Стив, — как он попал в наш мир, а, главное — зачем?  
— А почему ты не сделаешь этого сам? — Тор выглядел настолько искренне удивленным, что если бы Стив знал асгардского бога немного меньше, то решил бы что тот над ним попросту издевается, в лучших традициях Тони Старка, дабы капитан не расслаблялся пока Тони временно недееспособен. Но Тору не знакомы были понятия «двойное дно» или «двойной смысл» или, так любимый Тони «троллинг», и если он что-то спрашивал, то вовсе не для того чтобы поддеть и высмеять, а так как действительно не понимал. И за это прекрасное простодушие Стив был готов простить ему практически все. Даже такие вот, абсолютно дурацкие вопросы.  
— Потому что он — кот? Потому что я не знаю всеязыка? Потому что он меня не поймет? — осторожно, чтобы случайно не обидеть Тора, выдвинул свои версии Стив.  
— Он поймет. — неожиданно раздалось из-за щита и пришелец, наконец, поднялся в полный рост, позволяя рассмотреть себя, — Он вообще — понятливый. И готовый к сотрудничеству, выполнению протоколов и предписаний, и… к чему там я еще должен быть готов? Только может продолжим разговор в более удобном месте? Мне-то все равно, но кое-кого, боюсь, того и гляди сдует.  
  
Все посмотрели на щит, которым котоСтив продолжал прикрывать Тони от порывов ветра, и из-за которого то и дело мелькали любопытные носы и уши, пытавшиеся зависнуть на линии огня и тут же отправлявшиеся мохнатой ладонью обратно, под защиту диска из вибраниума, а после, дружно — на своего Стива, ожидая командирского решения. Какая-то маленькая часть его еще сомневалась, все-таки пришелец мог оказаться врагом, ведь что бы не думали окружающие, сам Стив — не идеал и не святой, так что нет никакой гарантии, что в других мирах обошлось без Капитана-злодея. Да даже от Стив-глава-Гидры никто не застрахован, тем более если кто-нибудь смог убедить тамошнего Роджерса, что Гидра — лучшее для всех, поэтому стоило держать щит наготове, и надеяться, что Тони не поменяет свой статус «особо охраняемых объектов», на «заложники» или «цели для уничтожения». Но, стоило быть откровенным, большая часть Стива была уверена, что если эта усатая морда действительно Стивен Грант Роджерс своего мира, то максимум что может грозить окружающим — это смерть от передозировки нотациями, которых, он сам это понимал, иногда оказывалось намного больше чем Стив собирался обрушить на нарушителей порядка, пока только открывал свой рот. Особенно когда дело касалось Тони.  
Тони который даже не думал покидать пришельца, хотя прекрасно мог телепортироваться, давая возможность Мстителям разобраться с незваным гостем. Значит ли это, что не доверяющий никому и ничему Тони, не берущий вещи из чужих рук, и просчитывающий миллион вариантов развития событий Тони, поверил пришельцу с первого взгляда? Так, что предпочел стать живым щитом для него? Конечно, можно было найти тысячу причин, по которым это произошло: от банального гипноза, до небанальной магии, но одно дело — здоровая предосторожность и взвешивание всех факторов и рисков, и совсем другое — паранойя.  
  
Он кивнул, привычным движением закидывая щит за спину и только тогда Романова опустила свои пистолеты, правда и не подумав убрать их в кобуру. Чтож. Разумная предосторожность все еще была с ними.

***  
КотоСтив, оглядев общую гостиную, с диванами и креслами цвета горького шоколада и сливочным ковром, несмело улыбнулся, явно растеряв свой недавний боевой задор, из Капитана Америки став тем, кого Стив каждое утро видел в зеркале перед собой. За исключением того, что уши у Стива располагались в более привычном месте. Ну и вибриссы он тоже пока не отрастил.  
  
Заметив недоуменные взгляды окружающих котоСтив смутился еще больше, но все же пояснил:  
— Шерсть. Тони вечно ругается что от нас шерсть по всему дому.  
— От нас?  
— Ну… Я не один такой. В нашем мире многие предпочитают большую часть времени проводить в форме предков. Хотя, если вам неприятно, я могу поменять.  
— Поменять? — Брюс, успевший удостовериться что оставленному в лаборатории пострадавшему Тони не стало хуже, и он по-прежнему спит, а маленькие шалопаи, прятавшиеся за щитом пришельца, практически все вернулись к установке, занявшись ее калибровкой под мощность Мьёльнира, за исключением пятерок Клинта и Тора и его и Наташиного мышонка, успокоился и теперь смотрел на незапланированного гостя намного дружелюбнее, чем на крыше.  
— Ну да. Стать как вы сейчас. Это не сложно когда не надо терять или прибавлять в массе. По правде говоря у нас изменение в размере доступно немногим. Считается признаком гениальности если это врожденное. Тони, к примеру, с младенчества может. Я до сыворотки не умел. Сейчас тоже могу, но только в одну сторону. А Тони в любую. И сколько угодно вариаций. У них в семье всегда очень демократично подходили к выбору партнера. Без фанатизма насчет чистоты линии. Поэтому он практически не ограничен в выборе. Мне, к примеру, нравится когда Тони дракон. Знаете, это очень красиво. Алое и золотое, королевские цвета. Но он редко таким бывает сейчас. Только если серьезная угроза, — на этом месте котоСтив тоскливо вздохнул, — Отвернитесь пожалуйста, если не сложно. У меня еще не очень хорошо получается, когда смотрят.  
  
Наташа сложила руки на груди и демонстративно приподняла бровь на такую просьбу, явно не собираясь спускать глаз с котоСтива. Мышата радостно запищали, предвкушая шоу и явно намеревались оказаться в первых рядах, пока Брюс с намеком не покачал корзиночкой Тора, с которой почему-то никак не мог расстаться и это несколько снизило энтузиазм ушастых непосед, но оставаться в задних рядах не пожелал ни один, удобно устроившись на плечах и головах своих «подопечных». Стив внезапно почувствовал себя обделенным, ведь его мышонок сейчас спал в лаборатории, и виноват в своем одиночестве, в очередной раз был только он сам.  
  
Впрочем, предаться самокопанию ему не дали. КотоСтив пожав плечами, видимо не особо рассчитывая на понимание и доверие и принимая это как должное, осторожно снял щит со спины и, немного поколебавшись, протянул его Стиву. «Подержи пожалуйста», — глазами попросил он и Стив принял привычную тяжесть в руки, практически не отличимый от его собственного диск, если не считать несколько глубоких царапин, словно кто-то провел по звезде и обнимающим ее красному и синему кругу когтистой лапой. КотоСтив прикрыл глаза и полностью сосредоточился. Через пару мгновений тело его словно подернулось рябью, шерсть втянулась под кожу, уши «сползли» на привычное для человека место, вместо усов на лице образовалась аккуратно подстриженная борода, а хвост и вовсе исчез неизвестно куда. Минута — и перед ними стоял Стив номер два. Немного крупнее, несомненно — старше и опытней, но это был он, Стивен Грант Роджерс в сине-полосатом обтягивающем костюме с буквой «А» на груди и… с голыми ногами. Клинт хмыкнул, и котоСтив, проследив за его взглядом, понимающе улыбнулся, мол, попробуй сам с когтями в обуви, а вслух произнес: — Слишком избитый сюжет — кот в сапогах. Тони все пытается одеть на меня красные, но, по-моему, это перебор. Я и так как клоун в этом костюме. Традиции, ничего не попишешь, конечно, но чувство меры должно быть, разве нет?  
Клинт откровенно заржал на такое заявление и несколько минут не мог успокоиться, несмотря на откровенно недоуменные взгляды котоСтива и болезненный пинок по голени от Наташи, а Стив клятвенно пообещал самому себе, что как только они вернут Тони в привычный вид, первым делом согласиться на давно предлагаемый им апгрейд формы. Он протянул котоСтиву щит обратно, но тот неожиданно покачал головой.  
— Пусть пока побудет у тебя. Так, мне кажется, всем спокойнее.  
  
После метаморфозы они наконец расселись, готовые слушать. Клинт, досмеявшийся до икоты, благодарно булькал в стакан, который принесла смилостливившись над ним Наташа и даже мышата притихли, стараясь не пропустить ни слова.  
— Я ищу своего, вернее нашего Тони, — сразу взял быка за рога КотоСтив, а Стив непроизвольно вздрогнул от этой простой оговорки. — у нас была проблема, не то чтобы первоочередная, но нам нужна была быстрая связь со всеми командами, в основном с теми кто сейчас не на Земле, так что Тони занимался этим вплотную. Не один, но остальные были включены в проект постольку-поскольку. Тони хотел настроить постоянный коридор к Стражам. Чтобы в любой момент можно было оказаться на «Милано» или, напротив, в Башне. Вы знакомы со Стражами? Отличные ребята, и Тони с ними дружит, особенно с Питером и Рокетом. Так вы их знаете? Питер, Грут, Рокет, Гамора? Нет? Эм. Выходит у вас и Таноса не было?! Ох, это очень хорошо. Надеюсь что и не будет. Так вот, коридор. Портал. Нет есть какой-то специальный термин, больше похожий на ругательство или на заклинание к призыву темных сил, сущая абракадабра, как по мне, так что думаю никто не обидится, если я и дальше буду называть ЭТО как любой обыватель? Так о чем я? Да, портал, спасибо Брюс. Я был против. Это опасно, если какой энергетический сбой — молекул не соберешь, или выкинет непонятно где, а Тони и так еще не до конца восстановился с последнего раза. Он горячился, ну, знаете, как всегда? Кричал, что это обычное дело, Рид такие пачками открывает. Что я как наседка, хуже его мамы, та хоть изредка на Ташу отвлекается, а я круглосуточно его пасу и он не позволит. И он ничуть не глупее Рида, поэтому ничего с ним не произойдет. И бомба два раза в одну воронку не падает и он все просчитал, а Таша перепроверила. И если я сомневаюсь — черт с ним, с его, с их достоинством, позовем Рида, пусть еще раз проверит. У вас же есть Рид Ричардс и его Фантастическая Четверка? Что, нет? Даже Джонни? Джонни Шторма? Ну… кхм… Странно. А… Ладно, извините, это к делу не относится. Так вот, мы поругались и я оставил его одного. Ушел. Хорошо, что хоть дверью не хлопнул. Думал, он позлится немного, потом вернется Таша, поговорит с ним и все будет хорошо. Вобщем я ушел. А он… ДЖАРВИС утверждает, это была как вспышка. Миг — и его не стало. Я… я не успел. Когда сирена… Я не успел. Хорошо, что ДЖАРВИС зафиксировал точку выброса и смог сразу же дать благоприятный прогноз, а то не знаю, как бы я, до возвращения Таши… Хоть ДЖАРВИС-то у вас есть?  
— Да, Капитан, — молчавший до этого ДЖАРВИС подал голос.  
— О! Прошу прощения. Рад встрече, ДЖАРВИС!  
— Взаимно, Капитан.  
— В общем мы ничего не сказали Марии, ей вредно уже волноваться, возраст все-таки, так что Таша осталась прикрывать тылы и держать канал, потому что если что-нибудь перегорит или сломается, кроме нее некому будет починить, хотя, конечно, Рид бы смог, он все-таки гений, но мы решили, что чем меньше народу об этом узнает, тем лучше. Потому что Логан, например, вообще не умеет держать язык за зубами и Паркер тоже, обязательно кто-нибудь да проговорится… Не думаю что Мария сильно обрадовалась бы узнав что приключилось с Тони. Так что Таша осталась дома, а я рванул сюда. — он вздохнул еще раз, уставший человек, старательно скрывающий свой страх, а потом поднял глаза на Стива и у того перехватывает горло от этого взгляда, полного какой-то неясной, но такой близкой ему самому тоски:  
— Отдайте мне, пожалуйста, моего Тони. Нам там без него очень плохо, а у вас здесь и своих уже достаточно.  
КотоСтив перевел взгляд на ближайшего к нему мышонка, сидевшего на плече у Клинта, но тот неожиданно шарахнулся в сторону и исчез. Вслед за ним бесшумно телепортировались остальные и можно было только надеяться, что они отправились в мастерскую, к окупировавшему ее большинству.  
Последовавшую за этим тишину можно было резать ножом. Избитое сравнение, и, на вкус Стива, на редкость дурацкое, потому что — смысл ее резать? , но ничего более умного в голову не шло. Как обычно выручил Брюс. Вот уж кого, кажется, ни одна новость о Тони не заставала врасплох.  
— Прошу прощения, Капитан…  
— Стив, если можно.  
— Хорошо, Стивен. Я так понимаю, приборы указали что ваш Тони попал в другой мир. Но в теории пространственно-временного перемещения достаточно много неточностей и допущений. Возможно какое-то мгновенное искажение и вот, вы уже в совершенно другом месте. Почему вы так уверены, что Тони из вашего мира именно здесь?  
— Я чувствую его. Мы не первый год вместе, неужели вы думаете я не запомнил его запаха?  
— Вместе? — удивился Клинт.  
— Да. А разве у вас не так? — он оглядел их команду взглядом полным недоумения и искреннего неверия, словно одна мысль о том, что Тони может быть с кем-то другим, а не с Капитаном Америка, была кощунством и приравнивалась к крамоле.  
— Кхм… — Брюс смущенно улыбнулся, — Вообще-то, если мы действительно говорим об одном и том же, то в этом мире Тони встречается со мной.  
— О! Простите, доктор. Я не имел в виду ничего такого. Так странно. Извини, парень, — он сочувственно глянул на Стива, — не думал что когда-нибудь такое скажу, но ты не представляешь что потерял. Хотя… успокой меня, Ташу-то ты точно не упустил?  
— Ташу? Ты имеешь в виду Наташу? Вдову? — наклонился вперед Клинт.  
— Что? Конечно нет! Ох, извини, Наташа, я не хотел тебя обидеть, — котоСтив слегка порозовел кончиками ушей и Стив не мог не завидовать ему. Сам бы он уже был пунцовым или вовсе — мертвым, если бы вообще решился сказать что-то не то про Вдову.  
— Да уж надеюсь. — молчавшая до этого Наташа недобро улыбнулась, но метать ножи пока не стала и Стиву оставалось только порадоваться везению гостя.  
— Я имею в виду твою подругу и тезку, Тонину сестру-близнеца, Наташу Старк. Кстати где она?  
— У Тони есть сестра? — кажется это прозвучало одновременно со всех сторон.  
— Нет?  
— Нет. Прости, чувак, нам одного Старка с головой. — подмигнул котоСтиву Клинт, но тот только нахмурился еще больше.  
— А мама Тони, Мария?  
— Погибла вместе с его отцом в девяносто первом.  
— И с кем остался Тони?  
— С Обадаей Стейном.  
— Что?!  
— Не волнуйся так, парень, у него еще был Роудс, а потом и Пеппер. И он не скучал, поверь, достаточно глянуть в интернет. — Клинт предпринял еще одну попытку разрядить обстановку, но и в этот раз потерпел неудачу.  
— Вы серьёзно? Господи! Господи… Бедный Тони… — он уткнулся лицом в ладони, сгорбился так, словно ему было физически больно от этих новостей.  
— Стивен. Стив, посмотрите пожалуйста на меня, — Брюс поднялся со своего места и подойдя к котоСтиву положил ему руку на плечо, аккуратно сжимая в знак поддержки, — это все было. Но теперь у Тони кроме Пеппер и Роуди есть я, есть все мы, так что все не так уж и плохо. Большую часть времени даже хорошо. Мне, во всяком случае, точно. И я сильно надеюсь, что и Тони тоже. Конечно, мы не можем заменить ему родителей, но… Мне кажется он сам бы не хотел, чтобы их кто-то заменял. И… если вас не затруднит… Не могли бы вы при Тони не упоминать о миссис Старк? Если только он сам про нее не спросит?  
— Почему? — вскинулся котоСтив.  
— Он очень любил свою маму и, мне кажется, так до сих пор и не пришел в себя до конца после ее гибели. Нелепый несчастный случай. Я знаю что это эгоистично с моей стороны, но если бы я верил в провидение, я бы молился денно и нощно ему, потому что мне страшно представить, как бы я жил сейчас, если бы Тони Старк в тот день поехал вместе с родителями. Но я верю только в научно доказанные факты. И то что у Тони патологическое чувство вины — один из них. С него станется решить, что если где-то в другом мире миссис Старк осталась жива, то смерть мисс Сарк в этом мире на его совести, а дальше… Мне откровенно не по себе, когда я пытаюсь представить себе это «дальше». Я попросту боюсь такого будущего. И, прежде всего, боюсь за Тони. Поэтому, Стивен, если вам не сложно…  
— Я понял. Но если он спросит — я не буду врать.  
— И не надо, — Брюса, кажется, вполне устроило такое обещание, Стиву же оставалось только уповать на то, что Тони сейчас, будучи в лаборатории один, без присмотра, потому что Тор, отправившийся вместе с ним был не в счет, не переделывает имеющееся оборудование в машину времени, чтобы сбежать в прошлое и попытаться изменить настоящее. Он переглянулся с командой и они ответили ему понимающими взглядами, безмолвным обещанием не оставлять Тони одного, не позволять чувствовать себя ненужным и одиноким.  
  
— Так вы отдадите нашего Тони? — кажется котоСтива сейчас больше всего волновало только это и не то чтобы Стив его не понимал.  
— Тони не вещь, чтобы его отдавать, — Наташа подозрительно смотрела на котоСтива. Видимо то, что ее мышонок сбежал вместе со всеми остальными из-за котоСтива порядком испортило ее настроение, — откуда мы знаем, что все что ты сейчас рассказал — правда? Может ты космический работорговец и охотишься за такими как Старк? Или вообще ешь мышей на обед? Во всяком случае облизать ты их, как я посмотрю, уже попытался. Или у вас подобное в отношении партнера, при посторонних, в порядке вещей?  
Похоже то, что Наташа заметила такое, порядком смутило котоСтива, потому что теперь он покраснел по настоящему.  
— Нет, это не принято. Но я… он на вкус… и я думал…  
— Облизать по быстренькому, найти своего и домой. Видимо одного запаха мало — понятливо усмехнулась Наташа, — только не похоже, чтобы Тони позволил.  
— А что мне было делать? Наш Тони точно здесь, потому что все ваши Тони теперь пахнут как он. Я должен был попробовать. Но я не собирался его есть. Ты что?  
— Угу. Только понадкусывать, — Клинт скептически хмыкнул.  
— Мне нечем доказать, что я не лгу, у меня нет ничего, кроме моего слова, слова Капитана Америки. И если вы считаете, что я обманываю… Лучше убейте меня. Но я не уйду без Тони.  
— Мы не будем никого убивать, — внес ясность Стив, оглядывая всю свою команду.  
— Пока не будем. — уточнила Наташа.  
— И что вы намерены делать? — котоСтив обвел их тяжелым взглядом.  
— Я предлагаю такой вариант, — Наташа, похоже, ничуть не смутилась, — Сможешь узнать своего Тони из всех и он согласиться уйти с тобой — skatert’u doroga, держать не будем. Если нет — придется тебе отправиться домой одному, ne solоno chlebavshi.  
— Хорошо, я готов. — котоСтив встал и хотел бы сам Стив в таких же обстоятельствах быть таким же решительным. Хотя, скорее всего, если котоСтив действительно был Стивом Роджерсом, то, наверняка, внешняя бравада никак не отражала его внутреннего состояния.  
  
Они спустились вниз, в лабораторию, в которой мышата вовсю развлекали Тора, весело смеющегося в ответ на их ехидный писк, видимо благодаря своему всеязыку прекрасно понимавшего о чем конкретно толкует его друг Тони.  
— Тони, отвлекись на минуту. — Наташа, решительно настроенная покончить со сложившейся ситуацией без взаимных обнюхиваний и, тем более, облизываний, не стала тянуть кота за хвост. — Этот Стив утверждает, что здесь, в лаборатории, пришелец. Идентичный твоему нынешнему облику. Мы бы хотели, чтобы ты помог его найти. Здесь есть другой Тони?  
Мышата, побросавшие работу, как один закивали головенками. КотоСтива заметно воодушевился, а вот у Стива, напротив, как-то нехорошо засосало под ложечкой.  
— Ну вот видите! А вы мне не верили! — котоСтив сделал было шаг вперед, но замер под предупреждающим взглядом Наташи.  
— Отлично. И кто это? — Клинт, влез в разговор, видимо, не меньше Наташи желая поскорее покончить с неопределенностью.  
— Он! — радостно запищали мышата, показывая друг на друга пальчиками.  
  
КотоСтив побагровел и зарычал. Наташа, не дожидаясь приказов, выхватила оружие и наставила его на пришельца. Клинт заржал, что не помешало ему поддержать боевую подругу и направить наконечник стрелы в голову котоСтива и можно было не сомневаться, что смех не помешает попасть тому в глаз. Брюс как ни в чем не бывало пожал плечами и направился к терминалу, на ходу задавая вопросы ДЖАРВИСУ. Стив же только вздохнул. Если честно, что-то подобное он предполагал с самого начала. И если бы Тони признался… Ну… это был бы уже не Тони.  
  
***  
Когда все в очередной раз немного успокоились, а ушастые застранцы, довольные произведенным эффектом, прекратили хихикать, выяснились две неприятные вещи.  
Даже с учетом возможно затесавшегося в их ряды иномирного Тони, которого, несмотря на все уговоры, — «Пожалуйста Тони, прости меня и давай отправимся домой», — и посулы, — «У нас в холодильнике, я сам видел, есть еще целое ведерко мороженного с маслом пекана и его кусочками в карамели», — их Тони отказался выдавать его наотрез и тех трех мышат которые должны были прибыть вместе с Пеппер и Роуди, Старков для нормального обратного перехода все равно не хватало. Клинт было заикнулся попробовать с тем что есть на что ДЖАРВИС выдал целую лекцию, из которой Стив понял только про постоянную величину и «нет». Потом ИИ перешел на настоящую абракадабру, пытавшуюся замаскироваться под английский язык и больше похожую на ругательства, чем не научную терминологию и переспрашивать почему «нет» уже никто не стал.  
  
И второе — щит Стива не подходил. Брюс, во время монолога ДЖАРВИСА не в такт качавший головой, проверив имеющиеся данные сообщил, что обнаружившаяся при расчетах разница в несколько грамм между требуемым и имеющимся критична. Более того, хотя Стив был уже готов на все, просто взять и отщипнуть кусочек было нельзя. Это нарушало тонкую калибровку и вздумай они попробовать, вполне возможно, вместо уникального Тони вышла бы ничем не примечательная кучку пепла. Компактная и тихая.  
  
Кажется они оказались в тупике. Брюс снова взялся проверять и перепроверять, все прочие, на время оставив недоверие и вражду уселись на единственный в этом помещении диван. Мышата, приостановив свою бурную деятельность устроились рядом, впрочем обойдя котоСтива стороной, отчего тот окончательно сник.  
  
Стив посмотрел на мышат, на страдающего котоСтива, не выдержал и, кивнув ему вышел из лаборатории. Наташа было привстала следом, но Тор положил ей руку на плечо и она, на удивление, осталась на месте.  
  
КотоСтив вышел следом и пару минут они просто стояли, рассматривая друг друга. Стив не выдержал первым:  
— Слушай, я не знаю что там у вас произошло. Я не знаю тебя и того Старка. Но я чувствую нашего Тони. Возможно, не так хорошо как мисс Поттс или полковник Роудс, но и того что я уже видел достаточно, чтобы понять: Тони никогда не обижается по пустякам. Он вообще, мне кажется, не способен обижаться на кого-либо. Только и исключительно на себя. И еще. У тебя есть шанс рассказать все как есть, начистоту. Потому что, может для других это и незаметно, но я прекрасно знаю как выгляжу когда недоговариваю, поэтому, мне кажется, самое время для откровенности. Я правда постараюсь помочь.  
  
КотоСтив упрямо глянул исподлобья. Так знакомо, словно Стив посмотрелся в зеркало. Неуверенность. Стыд. Жгучее разочарование в самом себе.  
  
— Ты прав. Я рассказал не все. Прежде чем приключилась вся эта история с порталом к Стражам произошло еще кое-что. Кое-что между нами. Я не хотел чтобы так получилось. Но Таша и Тони… Это как две половинки одного целого. Невозможно любить только одну часть и не обращать внимания на другую. Ты понимаешь?  
— Нет.  
— Вот и я сначала не понимал. До той минуты пока не осознал себя целующим Ташу посреди их мастерской и то что Тони смотрит на нас. А потом он развернулся и ушел, ни говоря ни слова. Тони ведь и до этого, якобы в шутку, постоянно намекал, что мне нужно было выбрать Ташу — тогда бы у меня было все, как полагается: семья, дети. И что он не представляет почему я все еще с ним.  
  
Мы все конечно понимали, откуда растут ноги его комплексов. Говард слишком многого хотел от него с детства и постоянно тыкал носом в то, что он не соответствует фамилии. Что он не Старк. Иногда я думаю, что лучше бы он не обращал на него внимания так же, как не замечал Ташу. Тони из кожи лез, чтобы доказать ему что достоин. Даже стал проектировать оружие, хотя такого пацифиста как он еще поискать надо. И мотался по этим чертовым презентациям, пока его чуть не убили в Афганистане. Но все равно оказался недостаточно хорош и во всем виноват сам. И Мария, и Таша, и я, все наши друзья старались показать ему, что это не так, но легче осушить Гудзон, чему убедить Тони Старка, если он что-то вбил себе в голову. И вот, когда мне стало казаться, что это удалось, я сам все сломал. Своими руками. Мне надо было просто сесть и поговорить с ними обоими сразу. Тони бы понял. Тем более это Таша, любимая, единственная сестренка, которой катастрофически не везет на партнеров. Но я все тянул, все старался разобраться в себе, не хотел сделать Тони больно, вот и дотянул…  
  
Из них двоих, так уж получилось, Таша более боевая, упрямая, своевольная, настоящий пацан в юбке, а Тони… У него, напротив, мягкий, уступчивый характер. И он никогда не был способен толком постоять за себя. За других — сколько угодно. Он даже с Говардом, которого боготворил, и которому слова поперек не сказал ни разу в жизни, как бы тот не поступал с ним, ругался из-за Таши. Так что нет ничего удивительного, что увидев нас он тут же махнул на себя рукой. Но Таша сказала, что все уладит, и это бы случилось, уж кто-кто, а она всегда могла достучаться до Тони, если бы не прозвучал сигнал тревоги и была не её очередь совершать вылет. Ничего сложного, небольшая помощь с воздуха Молодым Мстителям, так что я остался в Башне. И пошел в мастерскую. Остальное ты знаешь.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, у вас два Железных Человека?  
— Этот костюм — детище Тони и Таши. Прототип собрал Тони, когда был в плену у дэвов в Афганистане и те наложили заклятие не позволяющее Тони обернуться, но идея была общая. Поэтому когда нам удалось вернуть Тони и было решено, что личность Железного Человека останется в тайне, Таша тоже захотела поучаствовать. Они близнецы и стиль боя у них очень похож, хотя у Таши он более резкий, а Тони любит спецэффекты, но никто никогда не обращал на это внимания. А теперь, если Тони точно решит не возвращаться, у нас останется только один Железный Человек. Не представляю, как я буду смотреть в глаза Таше. Лучше мне, наверное, тоже исчезнуть. От меня одни неприятности.  
  
Он понурил голову тяжело вздыхая и всем своим видом выражая вселенскую печаль, вкупе с идиотским упрямством видеть которое со стороны Стиву было как-то странно и, что уж там говорить, неприятно. Неужели он сам выглядит так? Стив не успел ничего ответить, хотя, видит бог, ему было что сказать, как перед лицом котоСтива возник удивительно знакомый мышонок в футболочке с длинными рукавами и с эмблемой MIT на груди. Он с ходу заехал котоСтиву в нос и тот едва успел подставить мягкие подушечки мгновенно трансормировавшихся в кошачьи лапы ладоней, ловя мышонка, когда отдачей его швырнуло назад. Под гневные «Трус!», «Ледышка бесчувственная!» и прочие, намного менее приятные эпитеты, которыми Тони, в такт ударам по счастливо улыбающейся морде награждал на удивление довольного кота, хитро подмигнувшего абсолютно опешившему от такого коварства Стиву, тот поспешил ретироваться обратно в лабораторию, справедливо полагая, что любимые поговорки Наташи про милых, дерущихся и третьих лишних тут как нельзя кстати.  
  
Наташа приподняла бровь при его появлении, демонстрируя удивление по поводу отсутствия пришельца, но Стив только успокаивающе пожал плечами. Как-то неловко было объяснять команде, что его двойник из другого мира только что воспользовался не очень честными методами. Потому что не факт, что он сам бы не сделал чего-то подобного, представься ему таким образом шанс, положим, вернуть Баки. Или уговорить своего Тони, только что проснувшегося и теперь недоуменно оглядывающего лабораторию, в которую набилось такое непривычное количество народу, еще хотя бы раз посидеть у него на ладони.  
  
Но прежде чем он успел всесторонне обдумать эту идею, его внимание привлек ДЖАРВИС:  
— Капитан, мисс Поттс только что вошла в здание. И капитан Роуди минуту назад опустился на взлетную площадку. Мне кажется если они увидят нашего гостя раньше времени, это может повлечь за собой некоторое недопонимание с их стороны. Я могу судить о способностях нашего гостя только на основании имеющихся у меня данных по вам, Капитан, но в случае встречи лицом к лицу я бы поставил на мисс Поттс. Не на него.  
  
— Мне казалось что Пеппер хорошо ко мне относится, — задумчиво проговорил Стив направляясь к двери.  
— Безусловно, сэр. Но боюсь, что практически двухметровый кот вряд ли приведет ее в восторг.  
  
Услышав это Стив поспешил выйти. Точно, полностью преобразившийся котоСтив сидел привалившись к стене в коридоре, а Тони стоял на его передних лапах к нему спиной, сложив ручонки на груди. КотоСтив негромко урчал, видимо таким образом продолжая извиняться и по всему было видно, что Тони уже давно простил его, а дуется чисто в профилактических целях. На его шаги оба синхронно обернулись:  
  
— Мистер Старк, — кивнул Стив мышонку, не очень рассчитывая, впрочем, на ответ.  
— Капитан, — голос, неожиданно сильный и звучный для такого маленького тельца был удивительно похож на голос их Тони. — Рад познакомиться. Надеюсь вы простите мое невольное вторжение, — мышонок смущенно и в то же время дерзко посмотрел на него и Стив, помимо воли густо покраснел, прекрасно поняв о каком конкретно вторжении идет речь. КотоСтив оглядев внимательно обоих никак увиденное не прокомментировал, но что-то подсказывало Стиву, что по возвращении домой кого-то ждет серьезный разговор.  
— Ничего страшного. — сумел он выдавить из себя нейтральным голосом.— Но я попросил бы вас вернуться к более привычному облику. Сюда идет мисс Поттс и мы опасаемся, что для нее ваш внешний вид может стать некоторым потрясением.  
— О! Пеп! Её лучше не нервировать. Стив! — повелительно сказал мышонок и, вот чудо из чудес, тот, ни секунды не сомневаясь, и не ставя под сомнение решение партнера, тут же начал меняться. Они бы с Тони десять раз переругались прежде чем пришли бы к общему знаменателю. Если бы пришли.  
  
Сам мышонок, впрочем, не спешил увеличиваться в размерах, хотя Стив с бОльшим удовольствием посмотрел бы на его трансформацию. Заметив взгляд Стива тот счел нужным объяснить:  
— Если я сейчас обернусь неизвестно как это повлияет на вашего Тони. Видите ли, одновременное использование нами своих установок пробило брешь в пространстве выкинув в одну точку. Не хотел говорить при докторе Беннере, но вероятность того, что не окажись в образовавшемся поле я в своем теперешнем виде, вашего Старка просто разорвало бы на части, при попытке разделить свой разум на множество автономных единиц, слишко высока. Но мы каким-то образом оказались завязаны друг на друге и мне, честно, не хотелось бы рисковать его жизнью. Потому что не факт, что на выходе вы получите не одного, а две с лишним тысячи маленьких Старков. При самом благоприятном исходе.  
  
Стив не успел ничего ответить, потому что в коридоре появилась Пеппер, а с ней — два мышонка. Одновременно, с другой стороны из лифта вышел Роуди и на его плече беспокойно ерзал еще один ушастик. Стив, хотя это и было в его понимании крайней степенью невоспитанности, ни слова не говоря, ухватил котоСтива за шиворот и, распахнув дверь, впихнул в лабораторию, не дожидаясь пока Пеп задаст вопрос по поводу раздвоения его личности. Сам котоСтив едва успел сгрести в охапку своего Старка, прежде чем оказался за порогом. Возмущенный таким обращением Старк уже набрал полную грудь воздуха, видимо чтобы продолжить обмен любезностями со своим партнером, но Пеппер решительно ворвавшаяся в лабораторию впереди порядком взвинченного Роуди не дала ему это сделать. Стив и глазом не успел моргнуть, как Старк отпрянув в сторону смешался с теми мышатами, которые продолжали возиться с установкой.  
  
Вирджиния Пеппер Поттс не первый день работала с Тони Старком и привыкла ко всему. Ее было очень сложно, практически невозможно, чем-то удивить. Так ей, во всяком случае, казалось. Но два Стива стоящие плечом к плечу в дверях лаборатории и стайка летающих мышат, при ее появлении прыснувших кто куда, заставила пересмотреть свои взгляды.  
— Кто-нибудь объяснит мне, наконец, что здесь происходит? — немного более нервно, чем собиралась, спросила она, на всякий случай оглядывая помещение в поисках дублей других Мстителей, сейчас, словно послушные школьники, сидевших плечом к плечу на диване и хранивших молчание.  
— Стив? — Пеп, безошибочно угадав родного Капитана Америку, посмотрела на него, как на последний оплот благоразумия. Все остальные, включая мышат, как ни странно тоже повернули головы в его сторону, словно были уверены, что только он способен на удобоваримое объяснение, после которого все, непременно, будет если не прекрасно, то хотя бы — хорошо. Стив просто не мог, не должен был их подвести.  
  
— Пеппер, полковник, прошу вас, присядьте. ДЖАРВИС, Брюс, мистер Старк, пожалуйста, поправьте меня, если я где-то буду неточен. Итак, дело обстоит следующим образом…  
  
***  
— Выходит у нас, во-первых, не хватает двух Тони и вы не представляете где их искать; во-вторых — нет готовой установки и в третьих, хотя я бы сказала во-первых, вообще не уверены, что время работает не против нас и получится обратить процесс вспять. Я ничего не упустила? — Пеппер, напряженная и злая обвела их взглядом.  
  
— Еще у нас есть хищное млекопитающее и грызун из другого мира. — педантично добавил Клинт, чем заслужил болезненный тычок от сидевшей рядом Наташи и разной степени укоризненности взгляды от остальных Мстителей. — Что? — оскорбился он, — скажите нет?  
  
— На себя посмотри, яйцекладущее позвоночное! — буркнул один из мышат, в это время вертевшихся около установки и Пеппер с трудом удержалась от того, чтобы не вскрикнуть от неожиданности. Это было абсолютно на нее не похож. Но когда нервы на пределе, тебе в течении получаса доходчиво объясняют, что теперь Тони может произносить только отдельные слова, а ведь завтра отчетное собрание акционеров, на котором он должен не просто присутствовать, но и говорить что-то более осмысленное чем «Пеп», «Хочу» и «Нет», не мудрено, что связанное предложение от Тони Старка вызывает немного. неоднозначную реакцию.  
  
— У меня, к твоему сведению, четыре докторских степени. И патентов на изобретения… Сколько у меня патентов, Стив? — он посмотрел в сторону чужого Роджерса, который откровенно любовался им, разглядывая с плохо скрываемой нежностью.  
— Много, Тони. — с улыбкой произнес тот.  
— Вот! Часто тебе, Соколиный Глаз, встречались грызуны с патентами? Это тебе не по крышам прыгать, тут думать надо. Хотя о чем это я? У птиц же даже кора головного мозга не за интеллектуальное развитие, а за обоняние отвечает.  
— Если ты такой умный, может знаешь, что нам делать? — мгновенно ощетинился Клинт, и посмотрел на чужого Тони в упор. Тот, мигом растеряв свой боевой задор постарался отвести взгляд, чего их Тони, на памяти Пеппер, ни делал никогда. — Нет? Ну я так и знал. Только трепаться ты, Старк, горазд.  
— Погоди, Клинт, — перебил его Брюс, тоже внимательно наблюдавший за мышонком. — Вы что-то придумали мистер Старк. — уверенно произнес он. — Но это «что-то » вам не сильно по душе. Пожалуйста, если вы не хотите возвращаться сами мы поймем, но не лишайте нашего Тони шанса на возвращение.  
— Я с самого начала знал что это плохая идея — слушать самого себя, — пробормотал чужой Тони, — Даже если это я из другого мира.  
Он прокашлялся, явно готовясь долго говорить, но тут позабытый всеми стивов мышонок, успевший натянуть на себя подсохшие штанишки и футболочку, бросился на него, затыкая ему ладошкой рот. Они покатились по полу сцепившись хвостами, а все остальные мышата замельтешили в воздухе, не позволяя Мстителям вмешаться в драку. Неизвестно чем бы все закончилось, но тут окончательно вышедшая из себя Пеппер не выдержала:  
  
— Энтони Эдвард Старк, немедленно прекрати это безобразие, иначе, клянусь, всю оставшуюся жизнь ты проведешь за подписанием бумаг, деловыми встречами, благотворительными приемами, спонсорскими обедами и ужинами. И мне все равно какого размера ты при этом будешь!  
Угроза подействовала на большую часть мышат, заставив замереть в воздухе, но драчуны словно и не услышали ее.  
— Это все щит, правда? — вдруг тихо спросил Брюс и мышата замерли, прекратив мутузить друг друга. — Но ведь он не подходит. Или подходит?  
— Конечно подходит! — тяжело дыша проговорил Старк из другого мира. — Щит Капитана Америка и чтобы не подошел?  
— Но разница в весе…  
— Критична, согласен.  
— И все же… Царапины!  
— У кое-кого слишком острые когти, — устало согласился Старк, — Слезь с меня, — отпихнул он стивого мышонка, продолжавшего держать его за шею. Тот прошипев «Предатель» откатился от него и так и остался лежать раскинув ручонки в сторону с непримиримым видом рассматривая потолок.  
— Решай, Стив, — Старк повернулся к котоСтиву, — в конце-концов он принадлежит тебе. Согласен рискнуть достоянием нации?  
— Тони, — котоСтив подался к нему всем телом, — скажи, разве я когда-либо давал повод заподозрить меня в возможности принятия иного решения? Это лишь вещь. Не более того.  
Стив вздрогнул, услышав слова, один в один повторяющие те, что он произнес всего несколько часов назад. А казалось, что с той минуты прошли недели, если не месяца — столько переживаний вместили в себя они.  
— Значит остается только найти двух недостающих мышат и все? — деловито произнесла Наташа.  
— Ты их найди сначала, — буркнул Клинт.  
— Ну мистер Старк нам поможет, правда ведь, мистер Старк? — Наташа опасно прищурившись посмотрела на чужого Тони.  
Тот насмешливо фыркнул, видимо абсолютно не впечатленный. Наверное в его мире Наташа Романофф не была столь уж грозной особой. Или то что она дружила с его близнецом давало особые привилегии? Но как бы там не было Старк ни капельки не испугался.  
— Тони… — попробовал вмешаться котоСтив.  
— Э нет, не просите и даже не уговаривайте. Я совсем не хочу, чтобы ваш Старк обвинил меня в неумении хранить тайны и однажды явился по мою душу чтоб надрать задницу. Вы первые этого не захотите, чтобы он шлялся по другим мирам, поверьте я знаю о чем говорю.  
— Мы можем попробовать без них, — нерешительно начал Брюс, — в конечном итоге это всего лишь малая часть Тони…  
— Нет, погодите! — неожиданно вмешался Клинт, — Про щит же ты рассказал!  
— Неправда! Брюс сам догадался.  
— Хорошо, может тогда просто намекнешь? Я, например, не вижу закономерности. — предпринял попытку котоСтив.  
— Да ладно, Стив! Не может быть чтобы ты не углядел связи. Капитан, Брюс, Наташа, Пеппер, Тор, неужели вы тоже? Но хоть ты, Бартон, ты-то догадался?  
Клинт нахмурился, всем своим видом демонстрируя глубокий мыслительный процесс, миг — и в его глазах блеснуло озарение. — Гребанный извращенный ублюдок! — восхищенно воскликнул он и выбежал наружу.  
  
Наташа вскочила и молча кинулась за ним. Стив перевел взгляд на оставшихся Мстителей. Брюс снова сосредоточил все свое внимание на установке, котоСтив пытался достучаться до совести Старка, судя по полезшим вибриссам — безуспешно. Роуди о чем-то тихо беседовал с Пеппер, параллельно делавшей какие-то заметки на старкфоне, а непривычно тихий Тор что-то сосредоточено подсчитывал на пальцах, беззвучно шевеля губами.  
— Я схожу за щитом? — предложил Стив. Брюс рассеянно кивнул, остальные, похоже, вообще не обратили на него внимание. Мышонок Стива, так и не пожелавший встать с пола, даже головы не повернул.  
Лифт послушно отсчитал этажи, Стив вышел в общей гостиной где, собственно, и остался щит пришельца и не включая света направился к дивану, около которого он его оставил. Странное пыхтение из того угла где лежал щит привлекло его внимание заставив замереть, пытаясь разглядеть злоумышленника, посягнувшего на доверенную Стиву вещь. Рывок, удар, пронзительный писк и вот уже Стив лежит на полу, прижимая к груди чужое оружие, а рядом, потирая кто ушибленные головенки, а кто лапки и хвостики копошились с десяток мышат, под предводительством его, даже сейчас не желавшего сдаваться и судорожно вцепившись в край тянувшего щит на себя.  
Стив вздохнул и осторожно разжал крохотные пальчики.  
— Тони. — устало произнес он, — неужели ты не хочешь стать таким как раньше? Ты подумал о Брюсе? О Пеппер, о Роуди? О компании? В конце-концов ты подумал о нас?  
Мышата, предчувствуя возможную продолжительную нотацию, поспешили ретироваться, телепортируясь по одному и группками, и только его хвостатик остался сидеть рядом. Стив заглянул ему в глаза и и все возможные обвинения застряли в горле. Тони попытался выдавить кривоватую усмешку, словно все происходящее ерунда и не стоит ни минуты его внимания, но полный отчаянья взгляд, с которым он, попеременно, смотрел то на Стива, то на проклятый щит выдавал его с головой.  
— Тони, он выдержит. А если даже нет — уверен, ты и Старк сможете его починить. Ведь вы же Старки. А Старки дерьма не делают.  
— Стииив! — ротик мышонка округлился в притворном удивлении, он, ткнув его кулачком в плечо ухмыльнулся и вселенская печаль на время растворилась в черноте его глаз.  
— Да, помню, следить за языком. — улыбнулся в ответ Стив, готовый сейчас, если Тони от этого станет легче, в алфавитном порядке зачитать все когда-либо слышанные им ругательства. — Пойдем? Нас наверняка уже ищут. Я тут еще подумал: может закатим потом вечеринку? С выпивкой и салютом, все как ты любишь? Но позовем только самых близких. Как ты на это смотришь, а, Тони?  
Тони хмыкнул и взлетел ему на плечо.  
  
Когда они вернулись в лабораторию, выяснилось, что кроме Клинта и Наташи куда-то подевался Тор.  
— Он просто вскочил, воздел свой молот, заорал «Хеймдалль» и все. — пояснил Роуди который где-то раздобыл коробку с пончиками и теперь с улыбкой наблюдал как мышата, перемазанные в глазури, вшестером пытаются справиться с приглянувшимся им лакомством.  
Как-либо прокомментировать случившееся Стив не успел: воздух вокруг заметно сгустился, как бывает перед грозой летом, стал душным и наполненным статическим электричеством, резко запахло озоном, миг — и в столпе света возникли Тор, Клинт и Наташа. У Клинта и у Тора в руках было по мышонку. Причем ни тот и ни другой ушастый засранец не выглядели сильно обрадованными возвращению.  
— Решил что так быстрее будет, — пояснил Тор, в то время как слегка встрепанные шпионы не торопились как-либо объяснять произошедшее, — ибо матушка и норны велели нам поторопиться. Друг Тони, Брюс, прошу не медлите.  
  
Расспрашивать после такого было точно уже недосуг.  
  
Тем более, что все окружающее пространство, словно только и ждало сигнала, пришло после его слов в движение, сильно напоминающие переполох в сумасшедшем доме. Мир хоть и воспринимался по прежнему четко, выпукло, стал, отчего-то дробиться на отдельные куски.  
В первом Пеппер ругалась на Роуди, в спешном порядке пытаясь оттереть липких с ног до головы мышат, а те, в свою очередь отчаянно извивалась, корчась от щекотки.  
Во втором Брюс и Клинт уговаривали Наташу отдать ее мышонка. Сам виновник переполоха спрятавшись в густых рыжих волосах ни в какую не желал отрываться от своего идеала.  
В третьем чужой Старк, полезший что-то подправить в камере застрял между стенкой и внутренней обшивкой и извлечь его оттуда не повредив проводку казалось уже невозможным. Когда, в конечном итоге его достали оттуда перенервничавший котоСтив, не обращая внимание на окружающих и на протесты Тони, обернувшись принялся вылизывать его.  
А потом вдруг оказалось что все мышата уже в камере, Тор раскручивает молот, а котоСтив, закончив с гигиеническими процедурами, зажав находящегося в легкой прострации после них Старка в лапе, и дождавшись одобрительного кивка Брюса занимает место рядом со своим щитом.  
  
И все что оставалось Стиву — это пытаться разглядеть в мешанине ушек, хвостиков и носов те, что принадлежали той частичке Тони, которая, оказывается, все время беспокоилась за него и обещать себе, что он никогда не забудет этого, как бы не пытался Тони показать (и доказать), что ему плевать на всех и вся. Потому что теперь-то Стив точно знал, что это неправда.  
  
Молния ударила в накопитель, мигнули лампы, потянуло паленым, и автоматическая система пожаротушения выплюнуло плотное белое облако, которое моментально заволокло все окружающее пространство. Стив закашлялся, рванул к камере, попутно столкувшись с кем-то, кажется с Брюсом, а может и с Наташей, не удержав равновесие рухнул на колени и уже готов был на четвереньках ползти вперед, плюнув на все, включая гордость, когда из-за дымовой стены раздались такие знакомые хрипловатые проклятья, в которых Тони привычно поминал инструменты своей мастерской и великих физиков прошлого, впрочем практически тут же прервавшиеся недоуменным «Ой!» и настороженным «Брюс? А что ты делаешь?»  
  
На что Стив никогда не жаловался — так это на интуицию. И именно она, на пару с чьими-то туфлями на шпильках угодившими ему по ноге, настоятельно рекомендовала покинуть задымленное пространство, пока мощные вентиляторы, приведенные в действие умницей ДЖАРВИСом, не показали то, что Стив, при всем своем уважении к Брюсу и симпатии к Тони видеть был не готов. Судя по силуэтам рядом остальные придерживались точно такого же мнения, стремясь покинуть помещение до того как предполагаемое станет явным.  
  
Наконец все оказались за дверью. Все, кроме пришельцев.  
— Наши братья смогли благополучно вернуться в свой мир, — прогудел Тор, заметив вопросительный взгляд Стива.  
— Skatrtju doroga, — пробормотала Наташа.  
— Так, мне нужно выпить, — заявила Пеппер, — Наташа?  
— Поддерживаю. — кивнула Романофф.  
— Я обещал Тони вечеринку, если все получится, — попытался остановить их Стив.  
— Отлично! Будем считать это началом подготовки к ней. — и Пеппер, развернувшись, пошла в сторону лифта. Наташа пожала плечами и двинулась следом. Мужчины переглянулись и тоже поспешили за ними.  
  
Вот так и получилось, что спустя несколько дней Стив сидел на диване рядом с захмелевшим Роуди и крутил в руках бутылочку с пивом.  
  
Тони, на шею которого было неловко смотреть из-за багровых пятен, в хаотичном порядке спускавшихся за ворот рубашки, стоял в центре комнаты одной рукой обнимая за талию Пеппер, а другой Наташу, на удивление благосклонно внимающих его речам и, кажется, не собиравшихся убивать его в течении ближайшего получаса. Тор и Клинт занимались коробками с заказом из ближайшей пиццерии, а Брюс, кажется, тихо дремал в кресле. В общем все, наконец-то, было хорошо и, казалось бы, самое время расслабиться, но несколько вопросов не давали Стиву покоя, не позволяя в полной мере насладиться очарованием этого вечера.  
  
После того как удалось взять свои эмоции в узду, Брюс первым делом провел всесторонний анализ состояния Тони и признал его удовлетворительным, особенно после того как исследуемый устроил скандал, заявив, что никаких изменений в себе не ощущает и осматривать себя Брюсу больше никогда не даст. Сам Тони так и не смог пока составить у себя в голове сколь либо цельную картину пребывания в разделенном состоянии, да и не особо, если быть честным, он и пытался. Может быть потому, что опасался своих воспоминаний, в которых вместо бессердечного Железного Человека фигурировал тот Тони Старк, о котором очень часто забывали не только окружающие, но и он сам? Сам Тони отговаривался тем, что любая попытка вытащить из памяти произошедшее неизменно заканчивалась приступом головной боли такой силы, что Брюс, в ультимативном порядке, потребовал прекратить издеваться над собой хотя бы на время, а он, Тони, мол не тот человек, который готов вызвать недовольство Большого Парня.  
  
Можно было бы воспользоваться записью с видеокамер, но оказалось что Брюс, восстанавливая работоспособность ДЖАРВИСа не озаботился данной функцией, сочтя ее не первоочередной, в списке необходимого на тот момент функционала, а сам ДЖАРВИС, почему-то, не счел нужным напоминать об этом. И, кажется, опять же, в конечном итоге это устроило абсолютно всех.  
  
Так что на данный момент все старательно делали вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Подумаешь — две тысячи пятьсот двадцать три Старка плюс Стив и Тони из другого мира! У них вон — Халк. И ничего, живут как-то. А круглосуточная опека Тони командой — в порядке вещей. Сам Тони, не привыкший к такого рода вниманию от такого количества людей (потому что до этого долгое время у него были только Пеппер и Роуди, да и те справлялись через раз) в притворном раздражении закатывал глаза, но, кажется, действительно получал удовольствие от их заботы, так что да, все действительно закончилось более чем хорошо, только…  
  
— Джеймс, можно я задам вам один вопрос? — Стив, которому было бы проще обратиться к Роудсу по званию, или хотя бы по фамилии, только благодаря усилию воли смог не споткнуться на его имени.  
— Ммм? — Роудс, только пару часов как вылезший из костюма Воителя расслабленно кивнул.  
— Щит. Почему?  
Роудс не стал делать вид, что не понял вопроса и мучать Стива еще больше, чем он себя сам.  
— Его сделал отец. — ответил он таким тоном, словно это объясняло абсолютно все. Но посмотрев внимательно на Стива счел нужным пояснить. — Не важно, что, похоже, в любом из миров Говард самовлюбленный эгоистичный засранец, ломающий собственных детей. Важно то, что Тони всегда любил его и восхищался им, чтобы он сам не говорил по этому поводу. А щит — это та вещь, которой Говард действительно гордился. Подумайте сами, Капитан, мог ли Тони допустить, чтобы тот был поврежден или, более того, утрачен, если это одно из немногого, что Тони считает наследием своего отца? Даже если этот конкретный щит сделан каким-то другим Говардом. Говардом, часто любившим повторять, что Тони и краски с него не стоит. Похоже кто-то до сих пор сильно зациклен на этих словах.  
— Не Старк. — проговорил Стив, все еще не свыкшийся с мыслью, что тот Говард Старк которого знал он и тот Говард Старк которого знали Тони и Роудс были похожи друг на друга как небо и земля.  
— Ну, — Роуди пожал плечами, — насколько я помню их щит исчез вместе с ними. Кто знает…  
  
Они синхронно посмотрели на Тони, который сейчас переместился за барную стойку, где смешивал коктейль для Наташи и, кажется, был расслаблен и доволен жизнью как никогда.  
  
— Кстати, интересно, где Клинт и Тор нашли последних мышат? — перевел разговор с неприятной темы Роуди. — Они не говорили? Стив, Брюс?  
— Тор мямлит и краснеет как девица на выданье. В сочетании с плащом и молотом это даже забавно, — Брюс, который, как оказалось, не спал, подсел поближе к ним. — Клинта и спрашивать бесполезно, все равно не скажет. Можно только предполагать. И надеяться, что когда Тони вспомнит, он найдет это достаточно смешным, чтобы поделиться со всеми. Можно было бы поставить на какой-нибудь экзотический вариант, но, с учетом того, что банк, наверняка, будет держать Наташа, не уверен что оно того стоит.  
  
Стив улыбнулся. У него были свои предположения и он не планировал делиться ими с остальными. Не сейчас, когда прошлое и одиночество наконец-то, кажется, больше не были властны над ним и когда мир вокруг снова стал простым и понятным.  
  
— Кости мне моете? — Тони плюхнулся рядом с Брюсом, салютуя запотевшей бутылочкой Стиву и Роуди. — Клинт, засранец ты эдакий, гавайская моя!  
  
— А ты подойди и отними, — Клинт, демонстративно откусил от треугольника.  
Тони возмущенно нахмурился и… с легким хлопком исчез, чтобы через миг оказаться около Клинта, победно потрясая выхваченым у того куском. Все замерли пока Тони, еще видимо сам не осознавший, что он только что совершил с победной улыбкой запихивал свою добычу в рот.  
  
— Значит никаких изменений? И никаких обследований? — Брюс опасно прищурился, все разом загалдели, бросившись к Тони, а Стив подумал, что с «простым и понятным» новым миром он, пожалуй, погорячился. Рядом с Тони, с этой постоянной изменяющейся величиной, такое было попросту невозможно. Но, как ни странно, кажется это начинало ему нравиться.

 


End file.
